Sharkbaitshipping Oneshots
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: A series of oneshots in which the Reader sends in a word/phrase for me to write a YumaxShark oneshot around. Must range from rating K-M for now. i do not own Yugioh Zexal
1. Constellations

**:3 I am in love with these two! :D they're so cute! XD so please, fellow Sharkbaitshippers, send in a word or two. Please?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Constellations"**

Yuma gazed up at the sky in wonder, watching as the blue was replaced with pink, orange, gold and an incredible rose. This was what he loved most about the day. He loved watching the sun set. It reminded him of when he and his father used to explore.

He heard a motor bike but thought nothing of it until a familiar voice called "Yuma?"

He turned, red eyes meeting deep blue, and blushed, grinning. "Hey, Shark!"

The purple-haired boy approached until he was standing next to the multicolored-haired boy. "What are you doing out here?"

Yuma looked back up at the sky. "I was watching the sun set."

Silence overwhelmed them until Shark sat next to the other boy. The two watched the sun set and the stars appear.

Yuma examined the stars, seeing if he could find any recognizable constellations. He grinned when he saw one. "There's the Hunter!"

Shark followed his line of sight and smiled. "Yeah." He pointed to another part of the sky. "Over there is Ursa Major, I think."

Yuma looked and nodded. "Yeah! That was dad's favorite!"

Astral emerged from the key but neither boy noticed. He watched them point out different constellations until Yuma finally dozed off, head falling into Shark's lap.

Shark's pale face was painted with a bright red blush when he noticed Yuma laying in his lap but smiled. He managed to stand up and lift Yuma without waking the boy and took him home, leaving his motor bike there because he could get it later.

As Astral followed silently, he smiled, turning to the sky. Perhaps these so-called constellations can bring anyone together.

**I tried to remember what different constellations are out there that they would know. Oh, well. **

**Gabe (my OC): you did a good job, Creator!**

**BBR: thanks, Gabe. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"?**

**Gabe: click it please!**

**Both: sayonara~!**


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Here's the next one! I'm all out of words/phrases now. :( guys, send in mooore~! Pleeeeaaase~?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Phrase used: "Fun in the Sun"**

"I'm glad you decided to join me today, Shark!"

I glanced at the other boy, who was clad only in a loose white t-shirt and swim trunks. "Whatever."

There was no school, and Yuma had wanted to go to the beach. However, all of his other friends had plans and couldn't come. He asked me and, being unable to say no, I agreed reluctantly.

It wasn't that I didn't want to come with Yuma. It's just that…ever since the World Duel Semifinals, I've had the strangest feelings for him. My face heats up and my heart pounds when he's near. I don't know why.

I set down a towel in the shade of the umbrella Yuma set up and sat down as I watch Yuma walk towards the water. I watched as he peeled off his shirt and dove in. I adverted my eyes, feeling my face heat up as images appeared in my head. Images that were not good.

Why was I this way around Yuma? It's only him, no one else. I just couldn't seem to find an answer to the questions flitting about within my mind.

"Hey, Shark!" I looked at Yuma, my deep blue eyes looking into his burning red ones. "Why don't you come swim?"

I sighed but complied. Standing up, I pulled my white t-shirt off, leaving me in purple swim trunks with a blue line running down either side. I made my way to the water and slowly descended, slowly adjusting to the temperature.

I was about up to my chest in the water when I was suddenly doused with water. I glared at Yuma, who was smirking and starting to swim away. I swam after him, and after a couple minutes of chasing him around, I finally managed to grab a hold of his wrist, holding onto him with a steel grip.

"You live up to your namesake," Yuma said with a large grin. I gave him an annoyed look, which he laughed off.

"You're gonna pay for splashing me!" I muttered.

Somehow, he managed to escape my grasp and swam away laughing. "Ya gotta catch me first!"

As we swam there, chasing each other, I felt a warm feeling in my chest. This was the most fun I've had in a long time.

I guess it was okay to have some fun in the sun with Yuma every once in a while.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: yeah, Shark! You kept complaining about how I wasn't writing Sharkbaitshipping! And don't go hiding behind Shark Drake because we all know you were in your right mind. *smirks***

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Hospital

**Ugh. I'm tired. *yawns* I'm been busy writing this for you guys and reading CloudxSephiroth Fanfics at the same time, not to mention it's almost midnight. Mmm, but whatever. **

**It just now occurs to me that Shark spends a lot of time in the hospital. :/ anyway, this one has spoilers for later episodes in Zexal II, so don't say you weren't warned. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Hospital"**

Shark spent so much time in the hospital; it was actually kind of sad.

At first, the only reason he ever went was because he had to in order to visit his injured sister, Rio. That was all. Then he had to go after the WDC semifinals, when Yuma freed him from Shark Drake and Tron, and he in turn saved Yuma when the young boy tried to take Shark Drake's possession away from him. Then he escaped to go help Yuma, only to end up there again after the battle with Dr. Faker. Then there was the after the duel with Misael, when he and Yuma fell into a fissure. Well, technically Yuma fell and Shark fell in while trying to pull him up from the fissure, but still. Both boys ended up in the hospital.

Looking back on it, that time in the hospital, sharing a hospital room with an upset Yuma who was afraid he'd be unable to protect Astral, was probably one of the most memorable experiences for the purple-haired male. Partially because Yuma's screaming in his sleep gave him nightmares and partially because he got the chance to expressing his feeling to the young boy in a duel.

He'd stolen the key and forced Yuma to duel him. He'd taunted and toyed with the male until he regained his Kattobingu spirit and fought back, winning the duel in the process.

That was probably Shark's favorite duel against Yuma. Sure, he'd accidently reopened a wound in the process, but he saved Yuma from the pit of doubt he was sinking in, like how he'd saved Shark from himself, and expressed his feelings for the red-eyed duelist.

He just hoped Yuma had understood.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! And promise you'll tell me when you post it? *puppy dog eyes***

**Guest: thank you! :3**

**DaireySyns: thank you! And they'll be enough for the moment, though I may need more later. But thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: oh, I can find a way to use it while keeping it rated T, don't worry. :3 thanks!**

**Emilio: I'm going to shorten it to just "Cuddling" but I'll use it! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Midnight Kiss

**Sooo~! Who saw Despicable Me 2? If you saw it, opinions? I thought it was cute but weird. :/ the minions are a little annoying. No offense to anyone who loves them. They just annoy me a bit.**

**Anyway, off topic. And I'm sure you guys don't really care, so~! Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Midnight Kiss" (I know that's technically 2 words but I'm using word because it isn't a phrase. :I)**

Shark wasn't one for sleep overs. He was naturally a very withdrawn person. He kept mostly to himself. The only person he considered a friend was Yuma. So really, he didn't go to many sleep overs.

But, when Yuma invited him over for one, Rio really didn't give him a choice.

The day of the sleepover, he attended school and walked home with Yuma. Yuma' sister, Akari, and his Grandmother, Haru greeted him warmly. He watched in amusement as the OBot, Obomi, insulted Yuma, calling him a dumbass, to which Yuma snapped at the machine. He and Yuma dueled until Akari called them in for dinner, ending the duel in a draw. He sat quietly, watching Yuma and his sister bicker while calmly eating Haru's food.

Once dinner was done, the two headed to Yuma's room, watching ESPer Robin until Akari told them to shut off the TV and get some sleep. Shark had brought some spare clothes and changed into those before lying on a makeshift bed on the floor of the attic while Yuma slept in the hammock.

Shark spent a lot of time tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Nightmares have been plaguing him for a while now, and he had no idea why. All he knew was that they all involved Yuma being hurt in some way.

The purple-haired boy sat up and looked over at Yuma. The boy was deep in sleep, breathing softly and looking at peace. Shark looked at the clock on the wall nearby. It was midnight.

The boy stood up and approached his friend, taking in his delicate features. Without realizing it, he leaned down and scraped his lips against the others. Once he realized what he was doing, he silently reprimanded himself and went back to his makeshift bed, surprisingly falling into a peaceful sleep easily.

Astral tilted his head as he observed the odd behavior Shark was displaying. Why would Shark kiss Yuma? Astral knew what a kiss was, of course. He'd asked Yuma what it was after seeing it on a TV show. He smiled, watching Shark's sleeping form.

Perhaps the boy's midnight kiss to Yuma held more meaning than Astral understood.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I'm pretty sure it's spelt Kamishiro, but I could be wrong. Thanks!**

**Annika: he does. XD**

**Leah Yamaguchi: good luck with Yuma, Shark! And sorry. I guess it's easier when it's Shark. :/ don't worry, Rio-chan! I'll write the next one in Yuma's P-O-V, you have my word!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Tutoring

**Mmm I don't like this one that much. I dunno why. The ending's a little cliché, but…**

**So, how are you guys? I'm listening to Comatose by Skillet and am currently recovering from a fangirl high after reading Fanfic.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Tutoring"**

Sometimes, I really hate school.

Recently, Mr. Kay had come to me, telling me that my grades were failing and if I wanted to pass I would need a tutor. I wanted to refuse, but thinking of what Akari would yell at me made me change my mind.

That's how I ended up here, outside the school, waiting for my tutor to show up, whoever he or she is. Astral examined me curiously.

"What are you waiting for?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"My tutor," I sighed.

"What is a tutor?"

"Well…" I toyed nervously with the key around my neck. "I haven't been doing so well in class, so the teacher gave me a tutor. Tutors are basically people who help someone who's failing bring their grades up." I scanned the area. "I don't know who's gonna tutor me, but one thing's for sure-they're late."

"Or maybe you're too damn early."

I felt myself freeze at the new and very much familiar voice. My heart pounded and I tried to hold down a blush as I turned to the owner of the voice. "Shark! Why're you here?" I noticed Shark was wearing his school uniform and blinked. Had he attended school today?

"I'm here to tutor you," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt myself blush a little bit. "Y-you're my new tutor?!"

He sighed. "Yes, I am." he looked at me. "Your place or mine?"

I felt my blush intensify and nibbled on my lip. "Mine. Let's go."

I started walking, keeping my ruby red orbs planted on the ground. I heard Shark's footsteps behind me, and I noticed Astral had disappeared. Maybe he returned to the key?

We got home quickly. Akari had understood the reason why Shark had come and allowed us to head to my room to study. The session went well, and I only get distracted a few times. I tried not to, because every time I did he'd grab my bangs and pull so hard I thought he would rip it straight from my scalp until I focused.

I couldn't help it, though. Ever since the semifinal duel in the WDC between me and him, and even before that, I've had these odd feelings. My heart races, my throat clogs, my face heats up, butterflies tickle my stomach-I just don't know why!

"Yuma…" I jolted at Shark's threatening tone, swallowing.

"Sorry," I said, looking down. I grinned when I realized we only had one last thing to do. However, I groaned when I realized it was my least favorite subject. Math.

"We're almost done," he said in a soft tone, just pay attention." He pointed to the first problem. "Now what is…?"

I managed to stay focused until we finished and nearly gave a little victory dance once the last problem was done and over with. I smiled widely at Shark. "Thank you so much, Shark!" then, before I could catch myself, I threw my arms around his neck, nuzzling underneath his chin.

I felt him stiffen, and realized what I was doing. I yelped and tried to pull away, spewing apologies quickly. However, I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against him. I blushed intensely, but didn't make any moves to exit the surprise embrace.

Maybe tutoring wasn't so bad, after all.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: ne, Rio-chan! I kept my word! this one's in Yuma's p-o-v! :3 and as for what you asked, Leah…maybe I will make a sequel…eventually. I just need an idea…**

**Annika: can I just say I love you for this review? And yes, Rio has a lot of power over Shark. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	6. Camping

**Other than Sharkbaitshipping, I am also a shipper of KotorixRio, AKA Faintshipping. So there are going to be hints of them in later oneshots. :3 I regret nothing.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Camping"**

When Yuma was younger, he and his father went camping and rock climbing a lot. Nowadays he didn't go so much, mostly because he was so busy. Being caught in the middle of a war between two worlds does tend to make one busy. But he still wanted to camp. So when  
Shark's sister decided to drag her brother out to go camping and invite Kotori and Yuma, the red-eyed boy had readily accepted.

That was why he stood here now, outside the school, talking with Kotori and waiting for Rio and Shark to come. Yuma had suggested a spot that was, luckily, close to Rokujuro's sanctuary. So once the twins made their appearance, he would lead them there.

When they finally arrived, Yuma noticed how Kotori had immediately perked up at the sight of Rio, her smile widening and brown eyes shining. He looked at Rio, who had brightened in a similar fashion. He vaguely recalled Kotori had mentioned she had developed a crush on someone they both knew. Could it be that Kotori was talking about…?

Yuma led a grinning Kotori, a smiling Rio and an annoyed Shark to Rokujuro's sanctuary. Yuma got exhausted a few times, as well as the girls, but they eventually made it. After a quick break, he led them through the woods to the spot, a large clearing with a lovely view of the sky. He found it once while visiting Rokujuro for his grandmother, and had found it an awesome place.

None of them had brought tents, only sleeping bags, and set it up so that they slept around the campfire-Rio and Kotori on one side and Shark and Yuma on the other. Yuma certainly wasn't complaining.

They explored the woods, built a fire and chatted until the sun fell and stars came up, revealing a lovely view of the sky. Kotori and Rio had pointed out constellations until they fell asleep, leaving Yuma and Shark alone.

Yuma felt a little sad as he stared at the stars. He remembered when he used to camp with Kazuma, how they'd point out constellations and talk and have so much fun. Now Kazuma was trapped in Astral world.

"Something wrong?"

Yuma looked at Shark, who was looking at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"You look sad," Shark said.

Yuma sighed. "I was just remembering how Dad and I used to go camping. I guess I just miss him."

Shark looked down at his lap, not responding. After a few minutes, he looked to Yuma, to find the other boy asleep, hand wrapped around the key tightly and a sad smile on his face.

Shark examined the other boy, deep in thought, before smiling and falling asleep as well.

**Bleh. Too lazy to put a proper ending.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: arigato! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: you're welcome, Rio-chan! And thanks for the words!**

**Annika: got to love the Tsundere!Shark. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	7. Depression

**So… anyone here play Dragon Age 2? Because this is an AU that takes place in that world. ^^; Yuma's an archer, Kaito's a rouge specializing in stealth, Shark and Hope are warriors and Shark Drake Veiss and Astral are apostates. :3 enjoy, Dragon Age 2 fans! **

**I do not own YGO Zexal or the Dragon Age series. Just saying.**

**Word used: "Depression"**

Yuma pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and gazing blankly over the cliff of Sundermount at the large city below. To his right sat Astral, his childhood friend, and to his left sat Shark, his crush.

"What's wrong, Yuma?" Astral said, "You've been acting weird."

"Yeah, you've been all depressed," Shark said, "I've noticed you hardly touch your bow now, and when you do, your shots are less accurate than they usually are."

The red-eyed archer sighed. "Nothing's wrong guys."

"Something is obviously wrong," Astral said.

Yuma closed his eyes. "…Akari passed away."

The two fell silent. They knew who Akari was. She was Yuma's older sister. She was a nice woman and a kind person unless provoked. She had at first disapproved of Yuma learning archery and going out and helping the people of Kirkwall, putting himself in danger in the process, but she eventually relented.

"How?" Shark asked. Who would want to hurt Akari? She was well loved by mostly everyone in Kirkwall.

"Some bandits searching for me raided my house while Hope was visiting. We took them down, but one slipped past and stabbed Akari deeply in the side. She bled to death."

The light blue haired apostate sighed. "I'm sorry, Yuma." He stood up. "I must go. I will see you later." With that Astral left, leaving Shark and Yuma alone.

The purple-haired warrior examined the other boy, who stared blankly at the city. He sighed. "Yuma-!"

"It's not fair, Shark!" Yuma suddenly shouted, interrupting Shark from whatever he was going to say, "Why Akari of all people?! She didn't deserve to die! I should be in her place! I should be the dead one! I should-!"

*SLAP*

Yuma stared towards the tree on his right in shock, cheek throbbing where Shark had hit him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yuma!" Shark shouted, "It's not like you to be so depressed! I understand that you miss Akari, but this isn't you! The Yuma I know wouldn't be saying things like that! The Yuma I know would be smiling brightly, helping people in need and spouting that annoying Kattobingu crap!"

Shark breathed heavily as a tense silence fell upon them. He felt immediate guilt settle on him. Yuma was mourning his SISTER for crying out loud! His last living blood relative besides his grandmother!

Shark stood up to leave when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at Yuma questioningly.

"You're right," Yuma said, "I haven't been myself. Akari wouldn't want me to be so depressed. She'd want me to keep doing what I do best." His voice slowly rose in volume as he stood up. "She would want me to help people like I always do." Shark watched in stunned silence as his frowned slowly curved into a smile. "She'd want me to be myself." He threw a fist in the air. "KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!" then, he kissed Shark.

The kiss only lasted about 3 seconds, but it was enough to surprise the warrior. Yuma pulled away and grinned at him. "Thank you, Shark!" he started dragging Shark off of Sundermount, headed for Kirkwall. "Let's go get Kaito and Veiss! I remember there was this guy who wanted us to…"

As he was dragged off of the mountain, Shark couldn't help but smile. He was glad the archer was back to his usual enthusiastic self.

Because Yuma and depression just don't mix that well.

**Please don't kill me? I needed a reason for Yuma to be depressed and the only idea I could come up with was killing off Akari. And I like Akari, so that was hard for me. ;-; listening to Servant of Evil doesn't make this any easier. Just saying.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: nice to meet you Kurizee! I'm sure we'll be great friends! And thanks for the waffle. XD**

**Annika: thanks! And no, I don't. :/ I want to, but I don't.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	8. Confused

**Ugh, writer's block. DX this is the best I could come up with right now. Gomennasai! I know it sucks, but bear with me, guys. I'm trying my hardest.**

**The pairings featured in this one is Sharkbaitshipping, Faintshipping and Fearshipping, AKA AstralxKaito, because I find that kind of cute. :3**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Confused"**

Shark and Kaito were generally confusing people. Yuma and Astral have known this for a while now. They've known those two since 4th grade, and even to this day, in their junior year of high school they still don't quite get them.

But this? This was ridiculous.

The two were generally ignoring the other two. Kaito retreats hastily whenever Astral approaches and Shark's been snappier than usual and with how Shark has a tendency to act, that's saying something.

"I just don't get it!" Yuma sighed. He and Astral were in town with Shark's sister Rio, her girlfriend Kotori and Kaito's brother Haruto. Haruto really liked Yuma and Astral, having taken to seeing them as his brothers as well. Kotori had known the two for a long time, having met them a year and a half after they themselves met. And Rio? Yuma and Astral have only met her recently, considering she was released from the hospital only a few months ago, but they were already close friends with the girl. Especially since she was Kotori's girlfriend.

"What don't you get?" Kotori asked.

"Shark and Kaito have been acting unusual," Astral said, walking alongside his longtime friend.

"How so?" Rio asked.

"Shark's been weird. He's more easily pissed off and seems to snap for no reason," Yuma said, "He's also been avoiding me like the plague."

"Kaito has been avoiding me in the same way," Astral said in a soft voice, "I saw him and Yuma talking the other day. When I drew near he turned and walked away faster than what was normal."

Rio smirked over at Kotori. "Sounds similar to what we were discussing the other day, hm?"

Kotori rolled her brown eyes, reaching up to push a lock of forest green hair behind her ear. "Alright, so they're tsundere. You're right, I'm wrong. Sue me."

"Mmmm, I have a better idea in mind~!" Rio said, laughing when Kotori blushed and attempted to playfully hit her, easily ducking out of the way of her hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuma asked.

Haruto grinned. "I think Nii-san likes Astral!"

Astral tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Nii-san has a crush on you!" Haruto said, "Sometimes I hear him muttering to himself when he's deep in thought, and he seems to mumble your name a lot!"

Astral blushed lightly at Haruto's words. "Kaito might…?"

"Same with Shark, except for Yuma!" Kotori said.

Yuma blushed. "Shark? Crushing on me?" he waved his hand nonchalantly, eyes closed. "Nah, he could never have a crush on someone like me," he said with a tone of sadness.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rio said, "I'm pretty sure Ryouga likes you, Yuma. When I was injured he was in a horrible depression but you pulled him out of it despite the fact that he told you to leave him alone. I'd be surprised if he didn't have at least a small amount of feelings for you."

Astral and Yuma bid the three farewells, knowing that Kotori and Rio would make sure Haruto got home safe, and headed for their own separate homes.

Many thoughts swam through Yuma's mind, making him confused. Shark had a crush on him? It didn't make sense! And yet he sincerely hoped Rio and Kotori were right.

The next day, he decided to confront the purple haired boy. Upon arriving at school, he immediately started searching for him.

"..On me?"

He perked up when he heard Astral and turned, seeing the light blue haired boy talking with Kaito.

The grey-eyed boy blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Haruto said you have a crush on me," the other boy said, mismatched silver and gold focused intently on Kaito's face, "Is what he said true?"

Kaito adverted his eyes. "And if it is?"

Astral smiled. "Then I'd like to say that I feel the same."

Kaito looked at him, stunned, and then smiled. "I'm glad."

"Astral!" the two looked at Yuma as he approached with a large grin. "Congratulations, you two! By any chance, do you two know where Shark is?"

"He was headed towards the roof," Kaito said.

"Thanks! Good luck you two!" Yuma said, drawing a blush from both males as he left, headed towards the roof.

He climbed the (WAY TOO LONG) staircase to the roof. The slight wind felt nice on his slightly heated skin. He looked around, seeing the very person he was looking for leaning against the railed.

Shark!" he called, approaching.

"Yuma." Yuma stopped at Shark's tone. He almost sounded…defeated. "Rio said you'd come searching for me."

"Shark…is something wrong?" Yuma asked, concerned for the taller male.

Shark stood up straight and turned, blue eyes looking into red. "There is something wrong. Something I've been trying to deny, but I just can't keep saying no to."

Yuma was confused.

He blinked. "Uhh…what?"

Shark drew closer, hands in his pockets and eyes adverted, staring at a red stain nearby that Yuma would rather not know what it was. "I have to get this off of my chest before it tears me apart."

With every word that left the other male's mouth, Yuma grew more and more confused. "What are you talking about?!"

"This." Shark removed one of his hands from his pockets and tilted Yuma's head upwards, watching in satisfaction as a bright red blush painted his cheeks. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the others.

The kiss wasn't long-probably about 5 seconds, but it was long enough for Yuma's mind to go blank with shock.

Shark pulled away and smirked, headed for the stairs. Before leaving, he said "Later," to the other boy.

Yuma stood there in confused surprise until after the tardy bell rang. Then he rushed to class, being 5 minute late.

So Kotori and Rio were right. Yuma didn't mind. He wasn't confused with Shark's behavior now. There was one thing that confused him though.

What in the world was a 'Tsundere'?

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: uhh…why WERE they singing? O.o XD reminds me of a video I saw on YouTube for Fearshipping and Sharkbaitshipping. :3**

**Annika: Skyrim and DA2 are completely different, trust me. I've played both. And oh, one that sounds like Ciel? Rather fitting, if you think about it. :/ well, almost fitting. Ciel would be the prince and Sebastian the servant, but whatever. :D and thanks. I like writing AU, for some reason. It's just easier for me. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	9. Cuddling

**Gah, this one warms my heart! 3 adorable! :D and too much fun to write. XD oh, and consider this one a sequel to "Confused", because it is. XD**

**I can kinda see Yuma as a RotG fan. And I haven't watched RotG in a while even though it's my FAVORITE movie, so all of the parts in here are written from memory. :/ anyway, enjoy!**

**Word used: "Cuddling"**

This all that Yuma wanted. These moments were enough for him.

It's been about 4 months since Yuma and Astral got together with Kaito and Shark. Yuma was happy. Astral's relationship with Kaito seemed to be going well. Kaito was happier than Yuma could ever remember him being-except for when Hart managed to recover from an illness that nearly took his life-and Astral was the same way.

And Yuma and Shark? They weren't overly affectionate in public. All of their "romantic" actions were saved for when they were alone. Like now.

Yuma snuggled closer to the warm body he was lying on. It was a very chilly day outside and Yuma had been over visiting Shark when a strong thunderstorm hit the city. He'd called Akari to let her know that he'd be staying the night over at Shark's. Shark had allowed it.

Right now they were cuddling and watching Rise of the Guardians, one of Yuma's favorites. Yuma wasn't too sure why. He just really liked it. He'd been surprised when Shark had said that it was Rio's. The girl was currently over at Kotori's.

Yuma felt his eyes droop. He tried to open it. This was his favorite part-when Jack and Pitch are fighting while Pitch was trying to convince Jack to join him, after Easter was destroyed. That was his least favorite part, but this part was his most favorite.

He heard Shark below him and blushed lightly. "Tired?" Shark asked.

"No," Yuma denied weakly. He tried really hard to stay awake. It was so rare when Shark was like this. Shark was a little touchy when it came to being touch, so for him to let Yuma cuddle him like this might as well have been a once in a lifetime experience.

It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. What was happening in the movie? His eyes were blurring. Shark was such a nice pillow. And Yuma was so sleepy…

Shark sighed when he hear Yuma's breathing even out. He knew the boy had tried his hardest to stay awake. He reached for the remote and flipped off the TV just when it reached the part about Jack finding out about his past.

He settled downed and fell asleep, arms wrapped around Yuma's waist and the pattering of rain lulling him into a deep sleep.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: using the Wikipedia definition, "A tsundere a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms tsun tsun (****ツンツン****?), meaning to turn away in disgust, and dere dere (****デレデレ****?) meaning to become 'lovey dovey'" that help any? I personally prefer Yandere (sometimes) but tsundere people are just too kawaii! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: I don't think I'm going to change it from K-T to K-m for a while. ._. and I like Fearshipping. I don't even know why! I guess it's because of how Astral had been afraid of Kaito. **

**No. 73 Assassin of the King: *rolls eyes* whatever you say, mistress**

**BBR: oh, shush. Anyway, hope Leah understands. ^^;**

**Annika: mmm…I was obsessed with DA2 for a very long time, and it'd got good characters and a pretty good story, but Skyrim is FAR longer than DA2 and is pretty fun in itself. :3 and I'm not pushing myself, I promise! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	10. Closet

**Okay. So I see the word Closet and I think of two things-coming out of the closet and 7 minutes in heaven. As you can see, I went with the latter. And I regret nothing. :D /punched by Shark**

…**that was mean…**

**Shark: *rolls eyes* whatever.**

**BBR: *gets up* anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Closet"**

"How did I get trapped in here with you of all people?"

"Well it's not my fault you drew my key!"

I groaned as I leaned further against the wall. Today had been Kotori's birthday, and Yuma pretty much dragged me to the party. After a while, Kotori suggested we play 7 minutes in heaven. I tried to stay out of it, but in the end I ended up playing anyway.

After several turned in which Rio picked Kotori's hair ribbon, Takashi pulled Tokunosuke's hat, Astral asked what the point of the game was and Cat argued with Kotori over something stupid, it was my turn.

And, just my luck, I pulled Yuma's golden key out of the bag.

Now here I was, in a dark closet with Yuma of all people. Not to mention the closet was kind of small and I barely had any room to stretch my legs let alone be shoved in here with Yuma for 7 minutes.

"How long has it been already?" Yuma asked.

"I think we have 2 minutes left," I said. That, at least, comforted me, because my legs were becoming a bit stiff.

"Ugh!" I heard a bang and a hiss. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I hit my head on something really hard!" Yuma said, "I think I might be bleeding a bit." I could hear a smirk in his voice as he said "Don't you dare go into a shark frenzy when you smell my blood."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to kick him as he laughed. I think I hit his shoulder. "Whatever."

His laughter quieted and we fell into silence. After several moments, he said "Um, Shark?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to…to…" I could hear the nervousness in his tone.

"If I would like to…?" I said.

"Umm…maybe…hang out tomorrow, just you and me?"

I was silent for a moment before I smirked. I pulled my legs underneath me, so my face was a few inches from Yuma's own. "Why not?" I placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

Before I could pull back, the door was swung open and a flash blinded me. When my vision cleared, I saw Rio holding a camera, Kotori behind her, both of them smirking and holding back laughter.

I blushed along with Yuma and darted out, trying to chase Rio and get the camera to delete the picture while everyone in the room laughed.

As this was going on, I smirked. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Leah Yamaguchi: sorry Kara. ^^; and I'm glad! That means I can ship Fearshipping as freely as I please! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: it's adorable!**

**Annika: agreed! And sorry. ^^;**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	11. Date

**So…I don't have much to say. Hey guys! Enjoy this one! I worked rather hard on it. :D**

**Word used: "Date"**

This was it, Shark told himself. Today would be the day, and he would have NO distractions.

As he cruised along the streets of Heartland City, he struggled to gather his bearings and pile his courage. He would not allow fear to hold him back this time. He WAS going to do this, no exceptions.

He parked outside the school as it was released and removed his helmet and goggles. Scanning the crowd, he immediately saw his target grinning and waving goodbye to his friends enthusiastically. He drew close, waiting until he was noticed.

Eventually, his target noticed him and grinned. "Hey Shark!"

"Hey, Yuma," Shark said, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today."

Yuma grinned. "Sure! Just let me head home for a minute. I'll meet you in the park!" with that, he ran off. Shark breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. He managed to do it.

Shark made his way to the park and sat on a bench, lazily watching OBots pick up litter and go about their business. He frowned. Where was Yuma? It shouldn't have taken this long.

"Shark!" the said purple-haired individual looked up, seeing his friend approaching, waving to him and running quickly. Shark stood up as Yuma stopped before him, panting. When he regained his breath, he grinned at his friend. "Sorry that took so long. Akari held me back."

"It's fine," Shark said.

"So what do you want to do?" Yuma asked.

"I was thinking we could do what you want."

Yuma thought a minute. "Well…I don't know what we should do. Why don't we just walk around for a bit?"

"Sure." The two started walking side-by-side in a comfortable silence. After a while, they arrived at the docks and looked out towards the ocean.

Yuma sighed, watching as the sun started to set. "Is it sunset already? It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"Yeah," Shark said, watching as the setting sun painted the sky orange and the waters turned orange as well. He looked at Yuma. "We should get you home."

Yuma nodded. "I agree. I didn't think I was going to stay out this long, and neither did Akari, I bet."

They started walking towards Yuma's home. Once Yuma was home, Shark headed to the park to retrieve his bike.

Maybe this date didn't quite turn out as he had expected, but at least he had some fun just spending time with Yuma. Maybe they could do it again really soon.

**I lost my muse for this story halfway through. ^^; sorry that it sucks.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! I'm so clever aren't i? XD**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: Mistress is quite pleased to see you all enjoyed her story.**

**BBR: that's right! And let me talk next time?**

**No. 73: *sighs* very well, mistress.**

**Annika: you got that right! :D I can just see them rigging the pulls so Shark draws Yuma. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	12. Possession

**Just a really quick drabble because I fail in life. But I like this one. There's not much Sharkbaitshipping, but it hints it so whatever. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Possession"**

I've been scared for Shark's safety many times. But none of those times were as scary as when he was under the possession of Shark Drake and Tron.

I knew Shark was a strong person. I've witness his strength personally. I've dueled him several times. So when he allowed Shark Drake to possess him during the duel with IV, I was scared. He wasn't the Shark I knew. He was different, under the control of a Number. He's been fending it off for so long; why did he give in now?

And at the beginning of the Semifinals, when he was little more than a blank shell who did almost nothing, I was even more scared. Had he been drained completely of what made him Shark? Why was he acting so alien, so foreign?

When Astral and I figured out he was possessed by not only Number 32, but Tron, that's when I became really scared. How had Tron gained control of Shark's mind?

Nevertheless, I was determined to save my friend from his influence. To do so, I was forced to take over the possession, allowing Shark Drake Veiss to control me instead. It worked, but the pain I felt as the possession was placed on me was overwhelming. There is no way to accurately describe what I felt. I guess the best way to describe it was it felt like I was being torn to pieces from the inside out while lit on fire and floating in a large cauldron of acid.

Not even that compares to how it actually felt.

So when Shark banished Shark Drake Veiss, thus destroying his possession over me, I was completely relieved. But that meant Shark lost the duel. But he didn't care. He was glad I was safe.

And I was glad he was safe as well.

**Leah Yamaguchi: don't worry, I didn't let him read this review. It's our little secret. *wink* no need to thank me. He'll be answering the review for my Keyshipping Oneshot story instead. And thanks. :3**

**Kurizee: kuri kuri! (Thank you!)**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I know, right? DX**

**Annika: that's being saved for a later Oneshots. :3 thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	13. Protect

**Here's a Loveless AU! I am obsessed with that Anime/Manga all over again. XD but everyone mentioned in this fic has their ears-Yuma, Shark, Kaito and Astral. For those unfamiliar with how Loveless works, that means they haven't done anything sexual. Just putting that out there.**

**Oh, could you guys donate maybe a few more words? I've only got 11-ish left, all of which I have almost no inspiration for. Thanks!**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Protect"**

As Yuma's Fighter, it was Shark's job to protect him from as much harm during spell battles as possible. But was it really so easy?

Shark's purple and silver tipped ears lowered on his head as he watched his Sacrifice chatting with his friend, Astral. Astral was also a Sacrifice, for their friend Kaito. Together he and Kaito were known as Senseless. And Yuma and Shark? They were Regretless. Ones who fought with no regret.

It wasn't easy protecting Yuma. Though Yuma usually never complained about the pain he bore during a spell battle, it still filled Shark with shame when he failed to defend against an attack and Yuma suffered the consequences.

"Shark?" Shark looked up at Yuma. His ears-black with a red streak going from tip to base-were perked up curiously. "Something wrong?"

One of Shark's ears perked up. "Why do you ask?"

"You were biting your lip and drew blood. I thought something was wrong."

Shark reached up and touched his bottom lip. When he withdrew his hand, his fingers were slightly stained with red. He wiped his lip with the sleeve of his purple jacket. "Nothing's wrong, Yuma."

Yuma puffed out his cheeks and rolled his red eyes before turning away and continuing to chat with his fellow Sacrifice.

Sometimes he wondered how exactly he had ended up with Yuma as a Sacrifice. They've known each other since they were 7. They both attended Seven Moons Fighter's school. Shark had bullied Yuma a bit, so when their names appeared on their collarbones, Shark had been shocked. But Yuma had pulled him out of his own personal hell and befriended him.

And somehow, along the way, Shark fell for the idiot.

So Shark knew it was his duty to protect Yuma as much as possible in their battles. And he'd do that, no matter what.

Even if it ended up costing him his life.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: apparently she does. XD and I didn't give into Shark's demands. I did these of my own will. Sharkbaitshipping it too cute! And it's almost canon! Anyone whose watched YGO Zexal HAS to admit it is as close to canon without being completely canon as possible. Look at SasuNaru and that accidental kiss for example! XD *not much of a Naruto fan but has definitely seen that scene* and good luck setting No. 73 up with no. 54. Just saying.**

**Annika: thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	14. Idiot

**Just another silly drabble-thingy that I'm gonna drop off here. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Idiot"**

Yuma was an idiot. But he was Shark's idiot.

Okay, he wasn't Shark's officially. But Shark was planning on changing that soon. And as for the idiot thing? Ask anyone who knows Yuma personally-he has his moments when he acts like an idiot. In fact, rarely a day goes by when he isn't acting like an idiot.

For example, back before Astral and the Numbers and all that crap, Yuma was an idiot to have challenged Shark. If it wasn't for the appearance of Astral the Numbers, he'd have lost the duel-and his deck.

He's an idiot whenever he rushes headfirst into things without thinking of the consequences, such as whenever they are in P.E. at school. He constantly accepts any challenges posed by his fellow classmates and never hesitated, not even caring if and when he fails.

He was an idiot to trust Shingetsu Rei and believe his lies, keeping it a secret from his friends and even Astral. Proof of how easily Yuma can trust a person. It was sickening. He had to know that not everyone is a friend. Some people will try to pretend to be friendly, but will end up stabbing you in the back.

All of these things-and more-made Yuma an idiot, but they were also Yuma's most adorable traits. No one could deny that. Not a soul. They were what made Yuma himself.

Well, that and his Kattobingu.

Yes, Yuma was an idiot. But he was Shark's idiot. And if anyone tried to lay claim to Yuma before Shark did, Shark wouldn't hesitate to challenge them.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I love Loveless. :3**

**Leah Yamaguchi: I know almost nothing about Naruto, so I can't really do a Naruto AU. ^^; and a date between No. 54 and No. 73? Uhh, I dunno…I'll think about it, okay?**

**XanaduHawk: you hate Sasuke? I know barely anything about him. Just that he and Naruto are more-or-less rivals, just like Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, and there is an accidental kiss scene between him and Naruto.**

**Annika: that's a lot of words. O.o and yeah, most of the Fighter/Sacrifice pairs is "_-less" there is only two exception that I've seen. :I and basically, those with ears and tails have never done "it". And you're not annoying me. :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	15. Fate

**Uhhh…oops? ^^; I'm just gonna , y'know, hide no. *hides behind No. 73 Assassin of the King***

**No. 73: uh, mistress?**

**BBR: just stay here and let me hide.**

**Word used: "Fate"**

Why was fate so cruel? That was the only thought in Shark's mind as he lay in his room, panting, struggling to not pass out from the pain he was in.

Perhaps an explanation? Well, Shark and his sister, Rio, didn't exactly have the best parents. On the contrary, both parents acted differently between the twins. They loved little Rio. She was their sweetheart, the genius, the one they had high expectations for. And Shark? They treated him like a piece of trash. They hated him. He was the bad one, the rebel, the disobedient son. So they hurt him, thinking that doing so would make him straighten up and become more like Rio.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Shark hissed as he wiped the scrape on his elbow with rubbing alcohol before bandaging it. They must be in a good mood. The worst he got were two or three scrapes today. Maybe their precious Rio had brought home a perfect report card?

Don't get him wrong, he loved Rio dearly. While their parents hated him, she loved him. She was kind, helping him bandage his wounds. She insisted she report their parents, but Shark had refused. He could deal with it. One day they'd learn that he won't be controlled.

Shark followed his usual routine the next morning-get up, shower, get dressed, and leave. Today he decided to attend school and dressed in a button up white shirt, green tie and blue pants-the school uniform.

As sat through classes, daydreaming mostly, barely paying attention. At lunch, he sat alone, as usual. Then he felt someone sit next to him and looked up blankly.

"Rio."

Rio smiled at him. "Hello, Nii-sama. You left early today."

Shark shrugged. "I wanted to get out of there before you-know-who woke up."

"Hmm." Rio sighed. "Kotori got a new student in her class."

"Did she, now." Kotori was Rio's girlfriend. She was an alright girl. Shark didn't mind her. But they weren't "friends", per say.

Rio nodded, wine colored eyes shining. "Yeah! His name is Tsukumo Yuma. She says he's got a lot of energy and is rather loud. But at the same time he's supposedly kind."

Shark shrugged. "hmm."

After school, Shark hung around, not wanted to go home immediately. He leaned against the wall, staring at the ground blankly.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up, looking into bloody red eyes. Their owner had tan skin, black hair that stuck out in four points at the back with two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae. He wore something similar to Shark's uniform, except he wore a red tie, meaning he was in the grade below Shark. Around his neck on black thread was a strange golden key.

"Go away," Shark said sourly.

The boy frowned. "I was just trying to be nice." He suddenly grinned. "Your Rio's brother, right?"

"You know Rio?"

The boy nodded. "Kotori introduced us. She's really cool!" he held out a hand. "My name's Yuma."

So this was Yuma? "People call me Shark." Shark stood up straight and turned away, starting to walk. "Now leave me alone."

As he walked, he heard Yuma yell behind him "I'm not giving up Shark! I will become your friend, just you wait!"

As fate would have it, he had many more run ins with the annoying boy. He was all smiles and friendly and it made Shark sick. But he couldn't help but feel…something towards the boy. Though it was annoying how smiley he was, his smile was always large and bright and…cute. His personality was a likeable one, and his smile was too damn addictive. It took all of Shark's willpower to maintain his "Leave me the hell alone" attitude around that idiot.

Though, fate seemed insistent on getting them together, proven a month and a half after they met.

He'd received a particularly bad beating. And by particularly bad, I mean REALLY bad. His mother wasn't home, but his father was for some reason pissed beyond belief. He pulled a knife on his son, trying to stab him. If it weren't for Rio's interference at the last minute, he probably would've succeeded, as the man had basically broken Shark's leg but stomping on it just hard enough. He'd only managed to get his arm with the knife. And, with Rio's insistent voice encouraging him, he limped out of there as quickly as possible.

He limped and limped until he toppled over. Pain filled him to the core. His vision blurred and started to blacken. He could feel the rain above pattering all around him, and he heard footsteps approaching before passing out completely.

He woke up maybe 3 days later in the hospital. He knew because of the stereotypical smell associated with the place and the white walls surrounding him. His leg was in a cast, his arm was bandaged and his head was as well.

"Shark!"

He managed to tilt his head, seeing Kotori, Yuma and Rio in the room. he opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to form a word, let alone a sentence.

"Yuma found you passed out at the park," Rio said, holding her sobbing girlfriend close, "He called the paramedics. I reported mother and father's abuse. I couldn't take it anymore. We're going to be living with Yuma, his sister Akari and their grandma Haru from now on."

Did Yuma…not have parents? Shark wondered this as Rio and Kotori left to go get the doctor, leaving Yuma alone with Shark.

"I was worried, you know," Yuma said, "When I saw you there, bleeding badly and half-conscious…I though you weren't going to make it." Yuma chuckled dryly. "That would've been horrible. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd let you die." He smiled at Shark. "It was a good thing I was finishing some errands for grandma. Fate has a funny way of making things work, huh?"

Yuma had no idea. Fate was an odd thing. Who knows how it worked?

**Theabridgedkuriboh: do it, Shark! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: she did send in "door" on my Keyshipping Oneshots. XD thanks! and yes, I did see Monsters University. :3**

**Annika: slight spoilers, but the only pair I've seen that has been an exception to the '_-less' thing was called Zero. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	16. Jumping Up and Down

**This one was a LITTLE too fun. But as long as y'all enjoy, I've no complaints. :3 enjoy!**

**Just a note that I don't exactly ship RioxIV. I only added it in because-actually, I dunno why. Hmmm…**

**Phrase used: "Jumping up and down"**

One of the worst ways to make a first impression on someone is when you're jumping up and down like a madman when they're drawing near.

In Yuma's defense, it was Kotori's fault to begin with. She had asked Yuma to meet her at the park. He'd agreed and they met up. He asked what it was about, and that was when Kotori broke the news. Kamishiro Rio, her girlfriend of almost 8 years, had proposed to her. She'd shown him the ring-a plain silver band with a deep green gem on it-and had a large smile and was practically squealing like a fangirl and jumping up and down and Yuma couldn't help but copy. He didn't squeal, of course. But he held Kotori's shoulders and jumped up and down like there was no tomorrow.

You couldn't really blame him. He was happy for his childhood friend. He could tell she was in love with Rio for at least 2 or so years before finally getting the guts to ask her out-with Yuma's encouragement the entire time. Yuma had met Rio before, and honestly couldn't think of anyone better for Kotori. He only knew a few things about Rio. She was sporty, pretty, got good grades and never missed a day in school. A couple of years before she'd been in a coma after an accident involving her ex-boyfriend, IV, and fire. She had a twin brother whom Yuma had never met. That was about it.

So, caught up in celebrating Kotori, he didn't notice the two figures approaching until one of them coughed. He and Kotori stopped jumping and looked at them.

It was Rio, and beside her was an unfamiliar boy. He gave of the kind of "Leave me the hell alone" attitude, like a rebel of sorts, but not quite at the same time. Kotori had jumped into Rio's waiting arms with a laugh, and that's when Rio introduced the male as Kamishiro Ryouga AKA Shark, her twin brother.

Oh. Crap.

This was the brother of his best friend's fiancée, the one he's heard a lot about from said best friend's fiancée, and he has just managed to make himself look like an idiot in front of said best friend's fiancée's brother.

Wasn't Yuma's luck just wonderful?

He spent the night more-or-less getting to know Shark while Rio and Kotori flirted with each other in the restaurant the four were at. And, though he acted a bit annoyed with Yuma's behavior, Yuma found Shark kind of likeable. At least, he was unaffected by Yuma's accidental first impression.

Thank. God.

At least he knew that his show of jumping up and down with his best friend while celebrating her recent engagement didn't affect his chances of getting to know Shark better.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: ehehehe…oops?**

**Leah Yamaguchi: he he! XD and as for the date…perhaps. Just tel me when the date of the date (LOL) has been confirmed and I'll tell No. 73. Though he wont think it's a date. He's more oblivious than Yuma, and that's saying something.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	17. Shadow Realm

**Woo. Fun, fun. Okay, so I can't be the only one who, after watching the episodes that happened in the Water Temple (AKA episodes 108-109, I think) has at least the slightest thought that (WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) maybe Shark and Rio are Barians. :/ can you blame me? Having flashbacks about an ancient time in that place that clearly were not about your current lifetime WITH Vector's and Durbe's human forms making an appearance in said flashbacks? Sounds like a Barian-ish thing.**

**I know I'm not the only one. I've seen several other people make things based on that theory on Tumblr and other places. I'm pretty sure Rio is Merag and Shark is Nasch. So that was the basis for this story. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Shadow Realm"**

Not much is known about the Shadow Realm. Some say it's where demons dwelled, kept back from their human counterparts via imprisonment. Others say it's where shadows dwelled. But the truth was that neither shadows nor demons lived there. Well, not demons as humans pictured them.

Humans generally pictured demons as inhumane, with wings and horns, sharp teeth, bloody red skin, goat legs, ECT. But that wasn't true. Shark was living proof.

He looked like a human if he had his wings folded into his back. Pale skin, shoulder length purple hair, deep blue eyes. He was a special kind of demon-a Barian, if you well. There are seven Barians, all of whom rule over the Shadow Realm. The other six was his twin sister Rio, Rei, Mizael, Alit, Gilag and Durbe. Shark, Rio and Rei were also sometimes known as Nasch, Merag and Vector respectively.

"What are you doing, Nasch?"

Shark looked over his shoulder at Durbe, who stood behind him with Mizael beside him. Mizael tried to look indifferent, but Shark smirked when he noticed he and Durbe holding hands, almost hidden behind their bodies.

"I'm going to the human realm; what does it look like I'm doing?" Shark asked, giving Durbe an annoyed look.

Durbe sighed. "It's just…I think this is a bad idea, Nasch."

"I'll be fine, Durbe."

"Why are you going, anyway?" Mizael asked, giving him a glare. Mizael despised humans. He thought them inferior to demons.

"No reason that concerns you, Mizael," Shark snapped. He breathed in deeply. "I'll be back before long." With that, he entered the portal.

Shark next found himself in a human alleyway, slightly dizzy. Once the dizziness wore off, he extended twin black, large, bat-like wings and took off, quickly getting to a height where humans would not be able to see him.

He flew over the city until he found the central park. He landed in an alleyway nearby and folded his wings before exiting. he walked through the park, towards his destination.

"…ma!"

Shark ignored the sound of running feet, focusing on the ground.

"SLOW DOWN!"

Suddenly, something ran into Shark, making both he and whoever it was fell to the ground.

Shark hissed at the feel of his demonic mar hitting the ground-the mark was on his left shoulder, and that was the side he fell on. Demonic marks were very sensitive, so the pain was only heightened.

Whoever was on top of him quickly got off with a yelp and a stuttered apology. Shark forced himself up and snapped a glare up at the person who ran into him.

He found himself looking into bloody red eyes. Their owner had tan skin, black hair that stuck out in four points at the back with two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae. He wore a white button-up shirt, blue slacks and a red tie. A strange gold key was around his neck, strung on black thread.

"Watch it!" he hissed.

A girl came with forest green hair tied into a bun on one side and brown eyes. she wore a similar uniform, except with a short pink skirt.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Shark stood up and glared at her.

She looked at the boy in annoyance. "I told you to slow down, Yuma!"

The boy-Yuma, Shark guessed-rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry if I didn't hear you, Kotori." Yuma looked at him curiously. "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Shark snapped, turning to leave, when Yuma grabbed his elbow.

"Wait! At least tell me your name, in case we see each other again."

Shark let out a low growl, contemplating biting Yuma's hand off. Hey, he wasn't called Shark for no reason.

In the end, he just growled out "Shark. Now leave me alone." Before pulling away from Yuma and continuing towards his destination, not acknowledging Yuma's shouted farewell.

Shark finished what he'd originally come to the human world to do and started heading for the nearest alleyway. On the way, he saw Yuma and that girl, Kotori, with several people. Yuma had a large grin and his red eyes sparkled with joy.

Shark paused, watching the boy for a moment, before smirking and entering an alley, returning to the Shadow Realm through a portal.

Perhaps he could meet Yuma again. Who'd have thought that one of the seven great Barian leaders of the Shadow Realm would want to see a human a second time?

**Leah Yamaguchi: sure. I'll tell him. And you can write a fic if you want to. :/ if you do, I'll send ya the deets about No. 73's personality. Just tell me if you will.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! and yeah, he is. :3**

**Guest: definitely! Thanks!**

**Annika: it'd be nice, at least…it's make writing fics like that easier. :/ and thanks! the mental image was too cute to pass up! :D and I do it to please you guys and add more…what's the word…DX can't think of the word. But yeah, I do it to make the story more believable. So I'm fine with adding mentions of pairings I myself don't ship if it pleases you guys! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	18. Swimming

**This one was pretty fun to write. :3 and in case y'all haven't figured it out yet, I love Decisionshipping, AKA DurbexMizael. Don't even ask me why. I just find it…cute. :D I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**And it seems all of my reviewers are disappearing! Why? D:**

**Word used: "Swimming"**

Shark was well known by everyone. Champion of the swim team, one of the supposed "Heartthrobs" of the school among the female population, and yet, he was single.

Yuma has seen the legend himself. He was actually a rather cold person. He snapped at the females who were brave enough to attempt to grope him or do something of the sort, and seemed to prefer to be alone.

Yuma knew the legend personally. How? They were partners in science. Shark was really smart, and sometimes helped Yuma if he didn't understand something. Along the way, Yuma had gotten to know him. He had a sister who was dating Yuma's friend Kotori. He really loved swimming-the reason he joined in the first place.

And what made Yuma excited the most; Shark had asked to hang out with him after the swimming contest this very weekend. And, naturally, Yuma had accepted.

Few people knew this about the red-eyed boy-in fact, the only people who knew was Kotori, Shark's sister Rio, Yuma's childhood friend Astral and his boyfriend, Tenjo Kaito AKA another of the supposed "Heartthrobs" of the school among the female population-but Yuma had a crush on the purple haired swimmer. Few could blame him-he was attractive, for one. He was pretty smart-even though he usually skipped school. He only came on some days. So yeah, no one could blame him.

Yuma sighed as he thought that, sitting in a bench, waiting for the competition to start. On his left was Astral, to his right Kotori. On Astral's other side was Kaito, who looked uncomfortable to be in such a crowd. On Kotori's other side was Rio, who was having no problem staking her claim on Kotori with her arm around Kotori's waist, which must have broken the hearts of any of Rio's admirers who happened to glanced over at her.

"Something wrong, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

Yuma glanced at her. "No. just bored of waiting."

"You will not have to wait longer," Astral said, just as the principle for the school came out. The crowd cheered loudly. The principle, Droite, waited until the cheering had died down before speaking.

"Welcome, staff and students," she announced, "To the final swimming competition of the school year!" more applause. "Today, our top swimmer will be facing the top swimmer of the Barian's school. so, without further delay, I introduce to you, our school's champion, Kamishiro "Shark" Ryouga!" the applause was deafening as Shark came out, wearing nothing but a pair of blue swim trunks with a purple streak down both sides of the legs. Yuma blue as seeing Shark with no shirt on.

Shark's blue eyes scanned the crowds, settling on Yuma, which made the multicolored haired boy blush further, before focusing on the door he'd just come out of as Droite announced "And we welcome from the Barian's school, their top swimmer, Durbe!"

Those from the opponent school-whom Yuma could barely remember the names of-applauded loudly as the grey haired boy exited and stood beside Shark. Yuma noticed one in particular, one with blonde hair that reached his waist, applauding the loudest. Yuma recognized him as Mizael, whom Kaito had an intense rivalry with.

"Now remember, you must do 4 laps there and back, no cheating, and first person to make it all the way wins." Yuma scanned the pool. It was at least the length of a football field, maybe a bit shorter. "If you need to, you may pause and rest a moment, but you cannot take too long. Understood?" both boys nodded and Droite rose a hand, making both males get into a starting position. "Ready! Set! Go!"

As the vice principle, Gauche, blew the whistle, the boys dove in and began swimming. Yuma and his friends cheered on Shark, who quickly gained the lead. After making the first lap, he paused to rest, which gave Durbe the chance he needed to catch up. He barely made it to lap 2 before Shark began swimming again.

The two swam well, and at the end it was a close tie. But, photo proof ahad been taken, and the crowd waited eagerly for the results. Shark was resting on a bench, a towel around his neck. Durbe was beside him, drying his hair.

"The winner is…" Droite read the paper in her hands and grinned. "Kamishiro Ryouga!"

The crowd went wild as Gauche presented Shark with the metal. Yuma was pretty sure no one was cheering louder than him, but it could've been his imagination.

He and his friends waited outside the school for Shark to arrive, and he did shortly, having changed out of his swim trunks and put on white jeans, a maroon shirt and his normal purple jacket and shark tooth necklace.

"Great job, Ryouga!" Rio said, grinning at her brother.

"You did awesome, Shark!" Yuma said, smiling widely.

"Thanks, guys," Shark said. He looked to Yuma. "Ready to go?"

"Go?" Kotori asked.

Shark nodded. "Yuma and I are hanging out today."

Astral gave Yuma a mildly surprised look, which made Yuma blush. The red eyed boy looked at Shark. "Yeah, I'm ready." He waved to his friends. "See you guys later!"

He and Shark made their wait to the docks, watching the sun set and the stars rise. Yuma grinned at Shark. "Good job. You did great out there."

"Thanks," Shark said, "Wasn't easy. Durbe's pretty good at swimming."

"I bet," Yuma mumbled.

"Yuma…" Yuma blushed when he felt Shark's hand on his chin, turning his head so he faced the other. Yuma's eyes widened when Shark leaned down and kissed him full on the lips.

Well, maybe having a crush on the school's swimming champion wasn't so bad. At least, Yuma certainly thought so.

**Annika: yeah, after those episodes, it's possible. :/ and thank goodness. XD their harder than they look. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	19. Pocky

**This…was too much fun. I've never played the pocky game, but I've seen it several times and I looked up what I couldn't remember, so. :3 enjoy Yuma vs. Shark in the pocky games! :D**

**Word used: "Pocky"**

Oh, how devilish Rio could be. That's all that was running through my mind as I scowled at her, with her merely smirking back.

It was a weekend, which meant no school. Yuma had invited me to hang out with him and I'd accepted. The problem? He had neglected to mention that his friends would be with us. So now here we were, at his house, playing truth or dare.

Things quickly got weird. I don't know if they started getting weird before or after Kotori had dared Rio to kiss her. What I do know is that after that, all of a sudden, any dares quickly became a bit creepy. Tokunosuke-at least, I think that's his name-had been dared to make out with Takashi, Kotori was sitting in my sister's lap and Cat was quickly becoming frustrated for reasons I was unsure of.

Eventually, when Rio's turn came again, she turned to me and said "Truth or dare, Ryouga?"

"Dare," I had said, not really thinking about the consequences.

I'd immediately regretted it when an evil smirk appeared on her face. He pulled from behind herself a box of chocolate covered pocky and had said with that smirk still clear on her face "I dare you to do the pocky game with Yuma!"

Which led to my current situation, as mentioned earlier.

"Uhh…" we looked over at Yuma simultaneously. "What's the 'pocky game'?"

"I am curious about what it is, as well," Astral said beside him.

Rio smiled. "It's a game. See, here's how it works." Rio took out a stick of pocky. "Kotori and I will demonstrate." She put the non-chocolate-covered end in her mouth and turned to Kotori, who took the other end in her mouth. They began chewing, the stick quickly getting smaller and smaller. Just before their lips met in the middle, Kotori pulled away blushing a bright red.

Rio chuckled and grinned at Yuma. "And that's how it works. Basically, whoever pulls away first loses."

Yuma nodded. "Okay, I get it." He grinned. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Now having no excuse to refuse, I sighed in defeat and pulled a stick of pocky out of the box, placing the uncovered end in my mouth. Yum took his place across from me, and took his end in his mouth. Then we started chewing. I felt my face grow hotter as we drew nearer to the middle, but I wasn't going to pull away. Either Yuma pulled away, or…

But the distance between us closed quickly and Yuma showed no signs of giving up. Finally our lips met in the center and immediately I pulled away. My heart was racing way too hard to be normal, and I took deep breaths to calm myself.

Yuma grinned and punched his fists into the air. "All right! I win!"

"You owe me," Rio whispered into my ear as I started to calm down. My only response was a glare.

**So~! who enjoyed that ending? I did! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: maybe. :/**

**GalaxyEyesUnite: I already know about Photon and Tachyon. XD hey! :D and thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: same. :3**

**Annika: thanks! and I've been contemplating checking out the anime Free! Sounds interesting enough.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	20. Fly

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THE STORY: **

**Just a quick warning, guys-this oneshot has Stolenshipping, which, for those who don't know, is SharkxYumaxKaito. Yes, I ship that. I also ship Companionshipping-SharkxYumaxAstral. :3 I regret nothing. :D also, VERY OoC Kaito warning. Cause I fail like that. :/**

**Think you guys could send in just a few more words? please? I'm getting writer's block here.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy! :D**

**Word used: "Fly"**

It was always an amazing feeling, being able to fly. Yuma envied Kaito because of it. Being a bird demon, he could fly whenever he felt like it. The shadow demon boy often watched him fly, feeling envious.

He felt wet arms wrap around him, snapping him out of his trance-like state, as a smooth voice said "What're you thinking?"

Yuma smiled and turned, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss. "Nothing, Shark."

The water demon looked at him with a look that screamed 'I don't believe you.' "You're lying. What is it?"

Yuma rolled his red eyes and sighed. "Alright. I'm jealous, alright?"

"Of who and why?" Shark asked.

"Kaito!" Yuma said, "I'm jealous of his ability to fly. It must be nicer than traveling from place to place through shadows."

"It is."

Yuma jumped and turned to the new voice. "K-Kaito! You scared me."

Kaito approached and kissed Yuma's forehead before doing the same to Shark. He sat cross-legged on the ground. "You want to fly, huh."

Yuma nodded. "Yeah! It looks like so much fun."

"I have to agree," Shark said, "I spend a lot of time in the water for obvious reasons, but I do wonder what it's like to fly sometimes."

Kaito closed grey eyes and smirked. He reopened them and said "Well, perhaps I could take the two of you for a fly."

Yuma perked up. "Really?" the he deflated. "I don't think you'd be able to carry the both of us."

"I've already thought of a solution to that," Kaito said, "Yuma, how much do you weigh in shadow form?"

"As much as a shadow. Which is basically nothing. Why?"

The next thing Yuma knew, he was several feet above the ground. His entire being was black except for his red eyes. Shark's arms were around his waist, keeping him up, and Kaito was doing something similar for Shark, his large wings opened wide and flapping hard.

"This is awesome!" Yuma cried, chuckling a little. He didn't care that his two boyfriends were chuckling above him. This was simply too awesome.

When they landed back in the clearing and Yuma released his shadow form, he swayed and fell on his butt, dizzy both from going into shadow form and from the flight itself. Shark immediately dove back into the water and Kaito resumed his previous position.

Yuma grinned at him. "Thanks Kaito. That was awesome."

Kaito nodded. "It's fine."

Yuma forced himself to stand up and stretch. "I've gotta go. Astral's expecting me in a bit." Planting a kiss on both of his boyfriend's lips, he used the shadows to leave, content. Today had been a fun day.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: arigato gozaimasu! :D**

**Annika: yes, he is. But it's cute, you can't deny it! And yes, Rio rules over him again. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	21. Caffeine

**Well, tomorrow school starts. Updates are going to be pushed to the weekend. Gomen ne. I'm not excited either. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

**EDIT: I made a mistake. School starts NEXT Monday. oops. more updates for you! :D**

**Word used: "Caffeine"**

Note to self: NEVER give Yuma caffeine.

That was all Shark thought bitterly as he watched the said multicolored haired boy jumping around with more energy than normal. He was acting like a child on a sugar high. It made Shark want to choke him and hit him and kiss him and-

Woah.

Where the HELL did that last though come from?

Shark most definitely did NOT want to kiss Yuma. He was annoying and naïve and adorable and-

Dammit.

What was wrong with him?

Shark shook his head violently. Back to the main issue. Yuma should never be given caffeine. It made him more unbearable than usual. And honestly? That was saying something. He was running and jumping and cheering randomly and spouting that annoying yet adorable Kattobingu catchphrase and where the hell were these thoughts coming from?

Shark would probably blame someone, but there isn't anyone to blame but himself. He could try blaming Yuma, but what had Yuma done to cause these thoughts? Well, other than being unbearably cute…

Woah. Back up.

Yuma was NOT cute. Not in any way whatsoever.

Maybe he was ill. That was the only reason he could think off for having these thoughts. Wait, hadn't Rio said something earlier that morning…?

'_You're so gay for Yuma, it isn't even funny.'_

…

No, she was wrong. He was not gay, and he was definitely not gay for Yuma. He couldn't be. It was impossible.

Maybe he should just get home and rest. Maybe later when Yuma's off of his caffeine high he could tolerate him better and these thoughts would go away. Yeah, that's it…

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**Annika: thank you! And yeah, Yuma's shippable with everyone. XD**

**Leah Yamaguchi: gomen ne. I like threesomes sometimes, so. ^^; and I'm free! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	22. Music

**Probably well known by now fact: I love heavy metal and rock music.**

**I can honestly see Shark liking this type of music and that's what inspired me to write it. :/ the song is "Love Bites (So Do I)" by my second favorite band, Halestorm. I was obsessed with them before, but ever since the release of Skillet's new album, they've been my second favorite. :/**

**So yeah. Lzzy Hale and the other members of Halestorm own the song and whoever created Yugioh Zexal owns Yugioh Zexal. Goodbye~!**

**Word used: "Music"**

Little known fact about Kamishiro "Shark" Ryouga: he is a fan of heavy metal and rock music.

Then again, with his attitude, it probably wasn't too much of a surprise. Shark never really told anyone about his love for heavy metal and rock. In fact, only Rio knew. That was it.

Today, though, his secret would be let out.

He had agreed to spend some time with Yuma at a karaoke bar. He wasn't sure why. Boredom was the excuse he used but it wasn't…quite right. Perhaps he wanted to convince himself that this could be a…date, between him and the red-eyed boy.

Another secret? Shark was in love with Yuma.

That was another secret that would be let out today.

He sighed as some teenage girl stepped off of the stage, giggling with her friends as she received applause. Honestly, her voice wasn't even that good. It was way too high and squeaky for his tastes. It hurt his ears and gave him a headache. But that was just his opinion.

"Ehh, she wasn't the best," Yuma said, "It was still good, though."

Shark nodded. He looked at the boy and took a deep breath. He had to do this now. It was now or never.

He stood up and made his way onstage, ignoring the attention he caught. He searched through the available songs, smirking when the song he was looking for appeared in his vision. He pressed it and stood up straight, grabbing the microphone as the music started playing, making everyone look at him. When came time to sing, he opened his mouth and began.

"_Don't listen what your girlfriend says_

_She reads those magazines_

_That say you failed the test _

_You don't have what she needs"_

He noticed how Yuma watched him curiously and smirked at the other boy before closing his eyes and continuing.

"_I slither like a viper_

_And get you by the neck_

_I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

_That bitch can eat her heart out!"_

He opened his eyes again, seeing Yuma's eyes wide, probably at the unexpected curse word. His smirk widened.

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

_Love bites!"_

He took a moment to breath, preparing himself to continue singing. He's already started, and it's too late to stop. Why not have a bit of fun?

"_My lips are pale and vicious._

_You're foaming at the mouth._

_You've suffered in the darkness._

_I'll suck the pain right out._

_So come and taste the reason _

_I'm nothing like the rest._

_I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me."_

He once again smirked in Yuma's direction, watching in amusement as it began to click to Yuma what exactly the song meant and why Shark kept looking at him.

"_That chick can eat her heart out!_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!"_

Shark lowered his voice, giving it a bit of a haunted sound as he sang the next part.

"_It takes you in and kicks you down,_

_And chews you up and spits you out._

_It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around._

_They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate._

_And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall._

_I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"_

_I've felt pleasure without pain._

_My soul you'll never tame!"_

He knew that Yuma knew that that was true enough-Shark was almost like a blazing inferno. He couldn't be tamed by anyone. Not even Yuma.

_Love bites, but so do I._

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._

_Love bites!_

_Love bites!"_

The song ended, and Shark got off of the stage, ignoring the intense amount of applause he got. He made a beeline straight for his and Yuma's table, sitting down and taking a drink of his water as though nothing had happened.

"Umm…Shark?"

Shark finished his water and looked at Yuma. "What is it?"

Yuma was blushing and stuttering as he struggled to make a complete sentence. Shark sighed and stood up, looking at a clock on the nearby wall. "It's getting late. I have to go."

"W-w-wait, i-!" he was cut off when Shark gave him a quick kiss. He sat frozen in his spot, barely hearing Shark call "Later, Yuma," as he left. He didn't move until a good 15 minutes after Shark, and even then all he did was touch his lips, blush darker, smile and leave the karaoke bar.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: indeed!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: umm…you're welcome? XD**

**Annika: I agree~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	23. Aquarium

**So…something cliché for all of you. Yuma and Shark at the museum. I don't know if the types of sharks mentioned can actually live in aquariums, but considering how much more advanced Heartland City Is, I guess that they could find a way for them to live easily in captivity. I did research on the subject, so. :/ enjoy!**

**Word used: "Aquarium"**

It took months, but I finally managed to ask Yuma out. He had accepted, thank goodness. I let him decide where we were going to go, since I didn't really care.

Maybe I would've, had I known he was going to drag me to the aquarium.

"Why are we here?" I asked Yuma as we stood outside Heartland Aquarium.

"Well, I love aquariums," Yuma said, "And I wanted to show Astral!" that would explain why the spirit was next to Yuma, examining the building with curiosity.

"So an aquarium holds fish?" Astral asked.

"Yep! But not just any fish! Fish from the ocean!" Yuma grinned. "It's gonna be cool! C'mon Shark!"

With a sigh I followed him and the spirit in, walking beside him as he pointed out different fish to Astral and naming the ones he knew. I have to give him credit, though-he knew his fish.

After a while, while we were in the section had had mostly stingrays, Yuma snatched the map from me and looked at it.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A certain exhibit…ah!" he gave the map back to me and rushed out while Astral and I followed. He followed him through the halls until we reached the "certain exhibit" Yuma had been searching for.

The shark exhibit.

Yuma went up to one containing a nurse shark and pointed to it. "This is a type of shark, Astral. It's called a nurse shark."

"Why is it called that?" Astral asked.

"I dunno," Yuma said, shrugging. He went to another, this one much larger and containing a large shark as well as a few smaller fish. "That's a whale shark!"

"It is rather large," Astral commented.

"Yeah! One of my favorites." He frowned. "Sadly, those are the only sharks they have, but they're still cool!"

"I have to agree," Astral said.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Hm? Oh, sure. I think Nee-chan is expecting me home soon, anyways." We left the aquarium and Yuma ran off in the direction of his house, quickly yelling "See ya later, Shark!"

I sighed and walked over to my motor bike, climbing on and starting it before heading home. This was a nice date, I suppose.

Next time, though, it would NOT be at the aquarium.

**I rushed it at the end. Oops.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I agree~!**

**Annika: yep! And I admit-I didn't see the whole "Sharks and bites" pun until you pointed it out. Oops. XD thanks! :D and it's fine.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	24. Bike Ride

**So short and so rushed. T_T gomen ne.**

**Okay, so for a future oneshot, I need your guys' help. If everyone in Zexal were genderbent, what would their names be? I've already decided Kotori is gonna be called Kori, but as for others such as Shark, Yuma, Tetsuo, Kaito, Fuya…Astral can stay being Astral. :/**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Bike Ride"**

"Need a ride?"

Yuma looked up, smiling at Shark, who was leaning against his motor bike. He wasn't wearing his school clothes, and carried a spare helmet underneath one arm.

"Hey Shark!" Yuma said, smiling despite his tiredness. Yuma had barely been able to sleep the previous night, and as a result was tired and sluggish the entire day. He looked at the bike. "I dunno. Nee-chan doesn't usually let me ride hers, so…"

"Is she at home?"

"She shouldn't be. Why?"

"Then she won't know." He tossed the helmet over to Yuma, who grabbed it easily. "Put that on and let's ride."

Yuma swallowed nervously and secured the helmet over his head before climbing on behind Shark.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist," Shark said.

Yuma complied, blushing at the close contact. It was quickly forgotten as they started riding. The feeling of the wind rushing past as they rode so fast through the city was amazing. Yuma laughed a bit, resting his chin on Shark's shoulder. "This is awesome!"

Shark smirked. They rode through the city. Shark made the ride longer than necessary on purpose, not that Yuma knew that. He was too busy enjoying the ride.

When they finally arrived, Yuma stumbled off, still overwhelmed with the exhilarating feeling. He giggled a bit, taking off the helmet. He passed it to Shark with a wide smile. "Thanks, Shark. That was awesome!"

Shark nodded, storing the helmet away. He looked at Yuma. "No problem. Get some sleep tonight." Then he rode away, leaving a grinning Yuma to enter his house after watching him until he disappeared from view.

Maybe Shark could give him another bike ride later. That'd be awesome!

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: who knows?**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: *covering her nose with her hand, a bit of blood leaking out from between her fingers* thanks for the mental image. XD**

**Annika: agreed! And no, I don't. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click It please! Sayonara~!**


	25. Selfishness

**I see this word, I think of a selfish, possessive Shark. Simple logic, leading to this fic. Fun. :)**

**Who play Dragon Age Origins? Probably not many. I do and I'm almost to the final boss. I'm nervous. :( anyway, enough about my problems. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Selfishness"**

Shark knew it was a selfish want but he couldn't help himself. It was just there, and he couldn't control it. He couldn't suppress it. It was always there like a plague, this selfish want.

He wanted Yuma to himself.

He knew it was impossible. Shark knew that his friends, Cathy and Kotori, were crushing on him. Big time. Thank god Yuma was so oblivious. Otherwise, Shark might not have had a chance.

Shark cursed his selfishness daily. He shouldn't want Yuma. Yuma was his friend, nothing more. He struggled daily to push down and forget the want; pretend it never existed, and continue with his life with Yuma as a friend and nothing more. But, day-by-day, the want grew stronger. He desired something more with the red-eyed boy. He didn't want just a friendship. He wanted to be able to kiss Yuma, to hold his hand and to be able to hold him.

He wasn't completely sure what about Yuma made him feel this way. Whether it was the boy's never-give-up attitude, or his bright smile, or his determination and persistence. Whatever it was, Shark wished he knew what, so he could at least have an idea where this sudden selfishness originated from.

But Shark knew one thing. He couldn't deny it any longer. It was selfish, but he wanted Yuma to himself. That was the truth. And that was Shark's goal.

The Shark hunts its prey. It won't stop until its goal has been accomplished. This was a promise.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: that's a lot of names. O.o XD thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks. :)**

**neko-kitsune88: thanks!**

**Annika: thanks! I like some of the names you chose. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	26. Fatigue

**I'm in a large depression after episode 111. This is my idea of what could happen after it. Don't expect and update tomorrow. **

**Word used: "Fatigued"**

Yuma was fatigued, and Shark was the only one around to help him.

The boy was on his hands and knees on the ground, panting with a look of exhaustion on his face, and Shark had to wonder when the last time the boy actually slept was.

"Yuma?" Shark asked softly.

Yuma looked weakly up at Shark and the purple-haired boy almost flinched at the dead look in the red eyes. It was unnatural. This wasn't how Yuma was supposed to look. His eyes were supposed to be filled with life and energy and happiness, not the blank sorrow he was looking at.

"Shark…"

Yuma suddenly collapsed, and Shark barely managed to catch him before his head hit the side walk. He must have been more worn out than Shark knew.

He examined the other's face. The dark circles under his eyes, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the look of sadness on his face.

Shark hated it.

Yuma was like a completely different person. He's been that way since that last duel with Black Mist, when Astral…

Shark lifted him bridal style and carried him home, trying to keep his eyes forward (and failing miserably). Once he got there, he gave him to Akari and walked off, trying to keep calm.

Shark wanted the old hyper and annoying Yuma back, not this fatigued and depressed one. It wasn't fun, seeing Yuma this way. Everyone who knew Yuma knew something was wrong but no one has been able to cheer him up. It's been a week, already!

Shark sighed. He supposed that there wasn't really anyway to help Yuma in his current condition. If only there was a way, though. Shark would give anything to have the old Yuma back.

And that was a promise.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**Annika: thanks! and that part was fun to write. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	27. Hateful

**Okay, so…no more updates until Saturday because of the fact that school starts tomorrow. ;~; I'll miss you guys. I hate school so much! I wanna keep writing for you guys! :(**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Hateful"**

Ryouga had always been filled with hate, ever since Rio was hurt. He was hateful of anyone and everyone who was alive. And he didn't hesitate to make sure people knew how he felt.

Then he had to make the mistake of bullying Tetsuo, which led to him meeting Yuma.

He wanted everyone to stay as far away from him as possible. But of course, Yuma wouldn't accept that. Yuma tried to get as close as possible. And, as much as it pained Ryouga to admit it, he was glad he did. Yuma was the only one who had been able to pull him out of his hateful attitude.

Then, of course, he was once again trapped in that cage after the duel with IV in the WDC, when he finally gave into Shark Drake's influence. Which then allowed Tron to take him over.

He'd been literally trapped within his own mind, not in control, like a lifeless puppet, during his duel with Yuma in the Semifinals. Then Tron altered his memories and made him think Yuma had hurt Rio and his hate had taken over, aimed completely at Yuma. He'd been willing to take any risk possible to destroy Yuma and get revenge for Rio.

Then Yuma took over Shark Drake Veiss' influence and Ryouga's mind had been cleared.

He'd felt horror when he saw Yuma in pain under the influence of Shark Drake Veiss. He'd felt horrible when he realized Yuma had to choose between him and Astral, Yuma's invisible dueling spirit companion. He knew how much Yuma cared for Astral, and knew he had to make the choice for him.

And he did so.

He sacrifice the rest of his life points to banish Shark Drake Veiss. He may have lost, but he owned it to Yuma. Yuma has done so much for Ryouga, this was the least he could do for the boy. Because at that moment, as he was hit with the spell's effect, he realized something.

He loved Yuma. So much it almost hurt.

As long as Yuma could win and make it to the finals, it didn't matter what happened to Ryouga. Yuma was more important than Ryouga could ever be. That was the truth.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: believe me. It's sad. :(**

**Annika: it's too long a wait! D:**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	28. Rebellion

**Okay…hey guys! How was your week? Mine was tiring. *yawns* I'm so tired…**

**Anyway, I kinda centered this one around Yuma and Akari with mentions of Sharkbaitshipping because I didn't know what else to do with this word. :/ yeah, my writer's block it THAT bad. :( but, it was good practice. :3 hope you enjoy, anyway!**

**I'm also starting to read the original Yugioh series, with Yugi and Yami and all of them. I love it so far! And yes, I said read. They have the manga series at my school. if anyone recommends the anime, just say so and I'll check it out! Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Rebellion"**

Everything about him screamed rebellion and yet I couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

I sighed as I stabbed my chopsticks down into my rice. Akari looked at me in concern. Grandma was out with a friend of hers.

"Is something wrong, Yuma?" Akari asked.

I swallowed. "Akari…what would you say if I told you that I was maybe a little gay?" I closed my eyes, preparing for rejection.

Instead I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes. She was smirking. "Looks like Chris owes me 1000 yen."

I blinked before finally processing her words. "Wait…what?!"

"I knew already, Yuma," she said, "Your friend Mihael's older brother and I made a bet about whether or not I was right." She set down her chopsticks and laced her fingers together. "So, who exactly do you like?"

I blushed and ducked my head, hiding my face. I mumbled two words.

"What was that?" I heard her ask.

"…Kamishiro Ryouga…"

For a while, all was silent. Then I heard her burst into laughter. I lifted my head and glared at her. "What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, Yuma," she said, starting to calm down, "It's just…I'd kind of figured you'd be all into Astral!"

"Of course not! he's my friend!" I looked away. "Besides…he likes Kaito, anyway. I wouldn't have a chance even if I was into him."

"So…my little brother is into Mr. Rebellion himself, eh?" she giggled a bit. "It's fine with me Yuma."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I approve. Sure, maybe he isn't the best influence, but he's better than he used to be thanks to you." She winked. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of, okay?"

I blushed but grinned. "Thanks, sis!" with that, I began eating and chatting (read: bickering) with Akari as usual, glad that she was alright that I liked Shark.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks, guys. :)**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**cookiehero289: thanks! and added~!**

**Annika: thank you! And whose Miyu Irino?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	29. Asylum

**Okay, let's face it. Insanity is what I am probably best with. I have about 4 mentally insane OC's, 2 fanfics where I make a canon character insane and it's always something fascinating to me. Sometimes. So while I didn't want to make Shark "insane" I was wondering how to make this work, then it just clicked that "duh, with him being hateful and resentful, people would probably think he was driven insane!" it's simple logic. XD I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Asylum"**

It's been 4 years.

4. Fricken. Years. Since I was locked in Heartland asylum.

There wasn't even any reason why. People claimed I was "driven to insanity by my hate and resentment" but their wrong! I'm absolutely sane!

I didn't look up as the door clicked open and closed. I just kept glaring at the straight jacket and padded floor beneath me. There was no reason for any of this. I'm not insane, for crying out loud!  
"Are you Kamishiro 'Shark' Ryouga?"

My head snapped upwards at the new voice, a voice that didn't belong to any of my previous doctors. My deep blue eyes looked into bloody red eyes. Their owner had tan skin, black hair that stuck out in four points at the back with two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae. He wore a white button-up shirt, blue slacks and a red tie underneath a white lab coat. A strange gold key was around his neck, strung on black thread.

I gave a scowl. "What's it to ya?"

He grinned at me. "Nice to meet you! My name's Tsukumo Yuma, and I'm your new doctor!"

I turned my head away with a 'tsk!'. Why should I care if he's my new doctor? He'll be gone before the month ends, just like all of the others.

"Hmm…" I heard him mumble to himself. "Wow, you've gone through a lot of doctors in 4 years. You're in for insanity, the cause of which being hatred and resentment…"

"I'm not insane," I snapped, "I never was insane!"

Yuma smiled. "I believe you, Shark."

I blinked. He was the first one to say that… "Wait…you believe that I'm not insane?"

He nodded. "I can tell you aren't. Either you aren't insane, or you're just really good at acting like you aren't insane." I approached and kneeled before me. He was no longer smiling. Instead, a frown that looked far too unnatural marred his face. "Tell me, Shark…why are you so hateful of everyone?"

I scowled and turned away. "My sister was put into a coma and I was shamed publically by her ex-boyfriend who has never liked me and vice versa. Of course I'm hateful of everyone. No one has ever cared about me."

"I care for you," Yuma said.

"Don't say that!" I shouted, "You don't even know me!"

There was a moment of silence, then he said "Rio's fine."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What…?"

He nodded. "It's true. She came out of her coma last year and started dating my friend Kotori. When she heard what happened to you, and discovered that I was going to start working here, she made it clear that I was supposed to get you out of here." He rubbed his head. "She hits really hard."

I looked down in my lap. Rio was fine. She was awake and it sound like she hasn't changed a bit.

I looked up at Yuma with a hardened gaze. "Get me out of here."

He nodded. "I promise."

It took about four months, but eventually I was released. It felt nice being able to stretch my arms and see the sun again. Rio had been overjoyed-after hitting me until there was no doubt in my mind that I would have a large black and blue bruise on my chest later. And Yuma, who had become a sort-of-friend throughout the months, made me promise to keep in touch.

I wouldn't object either way. I had sort of maybe kind of developed a little crush on him.

Hey, wouldn't you develop a crush on the person who got you out of a mental asylum too?

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: maybe a little bit. :/ XD thanks guys!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thank you!**

**Annika: okay. And yes to Huntershipping/Fearshipping because I love Astral and Kaito together. XD and maybe a little bit of oldersiblingshipping even though I don't support them all that much. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	30. Concert

**I'm a little ashamed that I had to look up castrate to make sure it meant what I thought it meant. ^^; oops. XD**

**So how has your guys' week been? Mine's been tiring…and sore…so! the song in this one belongs to Three Days Grace! Why did I choose it? Because, if I remember correctly, someone made a Sharkbaitshipping AMV to this song! It was cute! (I haven't watched it in a while, so. :/) enjoy!**

**Word used "Concert"**

Yuma wasn't exactly a fan of concerts. The loud noise hurt his ears, and being crowded by so many people made him feel a sardine. So really, he wasn't really very eager to go to this concert. But his boyfriend was the singer/lead guitarist, so he had to be there to support him.

Besides, Shark had threatened to castrate him if he didn't show up. Yuma like his genitals the way they were, thank you very much.

After suffering through the first 2 bands with music pounding in his ears and people all around him (he swear he had his ass groped at least 3 times) Shark's band came out. He was in the very front row, staring up at his boyfriend with awe. Shark was wearing a deep maroon tank top underneath his usual purple jacket and black jeans with his usual shark tooth necklace. His band mates consisted of his sister, Rio, who did bass, Kaito, who did drums-and who was Yuma's best friend's boyfriend; that's how Yuma managed to convince Astral to come with him-and IV, who did guitar and keyboard.

"Hello, Heartland City!" Shark said into the microphone, "Whose ready to rock?!" a chorus of cries answer, particularly from females. Yuma was among the response, though he was quiet compared to others. Shark smirked. "Alright. I dedicate this first song to my lover, who is here tonight. Or, at least, he better be. I made it clear he'd lose his family jewels if he didn't come." A chorus of laughter filled the multicolored-haired boy's ears, and he felt himself flush. When the laughter died down, Shark said "Now, without further ado, here we go."

It started with an easy guitar playing that soothed Yuma. Then Shark started to sing as Rio, IV and Kaito began playing.

"_I feel it every day it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to"_

Yuma blushed cherry red and looked over at Astral, who was in a similar state, eyes directed to Kaito. Yuma looked back at Shark as he continued singing.

"_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try"_

It always amazed Yuma how smooth Shark's voice was. He could tell Shark had put a lot of time in this song and it definitely showed, but had he really written this with Yuma in mind?

"_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to"_

As the song came to a soft closing, the crowd erupted in cheers and Yuma felt like he was floating in air. His heart was pounding, his face was hot and he was just ecstatic. It was so rare Shark made public shows of affection for Yuma, and the red-eyed boy had accepted it. But to actually dedicate a song like that to him? Any lingering doubt Yuma had about whether or not Shark actually loved him was quickly wiped away.

After the concert, Astral and Kaito left with Astral clinging to Kaito-not that the drummer was complaining. Honestly, Yuma swore if they started making out before leaving he was going to rip them apart and toss them out forcefully. Honestly, they were his friends but that just was NOT a pleasant sight to see for the multicolored-haired boy. Guess Shark affected him more than he thought.

When Shark began waltzing out, a (WAYTOOSEXY) smirk on his face, the first thing Yuma did was run to him, tackle him in the biggest hug and bury his face in his chest.

Shark wrapped his arms around his lover, and Yuma heard him ask "I'm assuming you enjoyed the concert?"

In reply, Yuma simply pulled away a bit and kissed his boyfriend deeply. After a small make out session, Yuma pulled away panting and grinned at the purple-haired boy. "Love you, Shark."

Shark smiled and pressed his forehead against the others. "Love you too, Yuma. More than you know.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: oh, hi! Nice to meet the person behind Leah, the others and all the randomness! XD and thanks for the words! I'll use them!**

**Annika: I agree! And no, I haven't. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	31. Fanfiction

**Is it bad that this was maybe a little too much fun? No? okay then!**

**It's weird because I can see Rio as a total fan of yaoi, even if the said yaoi involves her brother. Especially if it involves her brother. XD anyway, school tomorrow. DX enjoy!**

**Word used: "Fanfiction"**

'"_Shark…what…?" Yuma felt a bright red blush flood his cheeks as he realized his position-trapped between the older boy and the wall._

"_You're hiding something." The words were spoken bluntly, but their meaning, as well as the threatening undertone was clear enough for the red-eyed boy._

_Yuma puffed out his cheeks. "Everything's fi-!" he was cut off by a wince, and let out a small whine when he felt blood rush through the fingers of his hand, pressed tightly against his side._

"_You are not fine!" Shark yelled. It was clear that he was completely pissed off beyond belief. "Tell me who did this now!"_

_Yuma lowered his eyes to the ground beneath his feet, the grey of the cement being stained with his slowly dripping life source. "Alright, I'll tell you. It was Vector. Happy?"_

_There was no response from the other, and Yuma guessed he was thinking about something. Yuma jumped when he looked up and saw Shark removing his purple jacket, leaving him in a deep maroon tank top, white jeans and shark tooth necklace. Yuma blushed as Shark brought his jacket to Yuma's side, forcing Yuma to press the jacket against his wound._

"_Shark…what are you…?"_

"_Yuma, just shut up for a minute." Yuma's mouth snapped shut as Shark looked up, deep blue eyes looking into bloody red ones. There was a moment of silence, then a sigh from Shark as he quickly lowered his head and pressed his lips to Yuma's. He-!'_

"RIO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Rio looked up at her twin nonchalantly, shrugging a shoulder casually after seeing the papers in his hand. Shark's face was bloody red. It was actually a hilarious sight, combined with his disheveled hair-meaning he'd just woken up-and shocked blue eyes. "It's called Fanfiction, Ryouga. Surely you've heard of it?"

"Of me and YUMA?!" he shouted.

She smirked. "What? You know you like Yuma as more of a friend. You should probably feel lucky Yuma is so oblivious, because your crush is clear as crystal. Kotori and I agreed you need to get together with him ASAP."

Shark gave his sister a glare and stormed away, probably to the bathroom to shower. Rio smirked and, pausing in making breakfast, grabbed her D-Gazer, quickly dialing the number that she knew by heart.

"_What's up, Rio?"_

"He saw the story, Kotori. It went exactly as you said it would." Oh, it was WAY too fun making fun of her nii-sama and his little crush on the WDC champion. What to do next…?

**Oh, Rio. XD**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Loveless? I'd recommend it, because it is pretty good, but there maybe a few things that makes you uncomfortable, like abuse and others. However, there are very few of those things. Other than them, it's your choice. I'd recommend it mostly because it's cute and really sad. :3 and WTF? Abridged!Jack, go away. No card games on motorcycles for you. :I XD**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: it's a great song! XD**

**Annika: agreed!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	32. Mistake

**Hey guys! :D I thought I'd try my hand at gender bending, considering I've only ever done it once. :/ so, whose seen subbed episode 114, I think. With flashbacks on Shark and Rio's past? Little Shark is so cute! *squeal***

**Oh, Ra, I feel guilty for writing this. T_T**

**Abridged!Joey: Nyeh, why do ya feel guilty?**

**BBR: WTF?! Get out!**

**Abridged!Tea: Friendship!**

**Abridged!Ryou: can I be here, BBR?**

**BBR: For Osiris' sake! Can't a girl get a little time to herself?! And how'd you all get in here anyway?**

**Abridged!Yugi: Bakura and Marik picked your lock open.**

**BBR: …-_-; enjoy this, guys. i own nothing.**

**Word used: "Mistake"**

As she watched her girlfriend was away, Shark knew she had made a VERY big mistake.

"You're an idiot sometimes," Ron said, pulling Shark out of her thoughts.

"Shut up," she mumbled, despite knowing her brother was right. She'd made a huge mistake. Who knew if she could take it back?

Confused on what's going on? Let me explain.

The other day, Shark had been headed out of the school, determined to meet up with her girlfriend and walk home together. However, she'd seen something that had hurt her.

Astral kissing Yumi, her girlfriend, with Yumi's other friend, Rain, watching, a surprised expression on her face.

Shark had stormed over, pulled Astral away and yelled at the light blue haired girl, glaring at her until she walked away with a dejected look on her face. Then she'd turned on Yumi and they fought. Shark was ready to break things off with Yumi. Clearly, if Yumi was going to cheat on her, why should they be together in the first place?

Then Yumi had yelled at her that it had been a dare from Kori and stormed away without another word.

That is what led to now, with Shark wondering how she was going to apologize to Yumi. She had made a big mistake. Who knew if Yumi was going to forgive her at all?

Ron sighed irritably and left the room, coming back after a short amount of time with her hands behind her back. "Tell me, Ryouna," Ron said, dark blue hair with light blue highlights falling into his face, "You regret yelling at Yumi, right?"

"Yes," Shark said with an annoyed tone.

"You feel bad for assuming Yumi was cheating on you with Astral?"

"Yeah…"

"You want her to know you are sorry and you hope you two can still be together?"

"God dammit, Ron, is there a point to this line of questioning?"

Ron smirked and pulled out from behind his being her D-Gazer. Yumi's face was clearly there, lips parted in a small 'o' and a light blue on her cheeks. "Shark…"

The purple-haired girl felt a blue go through her own cheeks. "Yumi…I…"

"Is all of what you said true?"

Shark looked away, running her fingers through her shoulder-length purple hair. "Yeah. I must sound so pathetic."

Yumi shook her head. A large grin split her face, a grin that always made Shark's heart skip a beat. "Silly! I forgive you!"

Shark smiled. "I'm glad."

Yumi winked one red eye. "I'll see you this weekend still, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." At least Yumi had forgiven her mistake.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: well, Abridged!Jack's gone, but I've gotta deal with all of these abridged characters who are refusing to leave. *conjures shadow whip* I'll handle it somehow. And good luck with school!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I know, right?!**

**Annika: yep! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~! Now, if you'll excuse me… *grins insanely and turns to the Abridged Characters***

**Abridged Characters (except Seto and Bakura): *gulp***


	33. Blind Date

**Hey, guys! I'm back! :D except I'm here with a few unwanted guests. :/**

**Abridged!Marik: *singing a lady Gaga song off-key***

**Abridged!Bakura: bloody hell! Shut up, Marik!**

**BBR: yes, please. -_-; ugh, my head hurts.**

**Abridged!Tristan: BURN THE WITCH!**

**BBR: …help me… anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Blind Date"**

How did Shark allow himself to be brought on a blind date of ALL things?

That's right-it was his sister's fault. Damn her.

He scowled as Rio dragged him to the restaurant where he, her, her girlfriend and her girlfriend's friend would be having a double date. Bleh.

"Stop pouting, Ryouga," Rio said, "It'll be fun!"

"Going on a date with a person whose name I don't even know?" Shark rolled his deep blue eyes. "Real fun."

Rio sighed. "I swear, you'll like him. Yeah, maybe he's a bit annoying, but in the end, he's a nice guy."

"He?!" Shark glared at her. "The hell? I'm not gay!"

Rio looked at him, disbelief written clearly on her face. "You're kidding. It's too clear, Ryouga! You've made it clear you aren't interested in women. Obviously you like men."

Shark glared at the back of her head as they entered the restaurant. They took a seat and waited for Kotori and her friend to arrive. Shark stared out the window, lost in thought. He didn't notice Kotori and her friend enter until Rio poked his ribs-which, by the way, is his most ticklish spot. Just saying.

Shark jumped and turned to yell at her, stopping when he noticed Kotori and her friend.

The boy was probably a year younger than Shark, with black hair that suck out in four points at the back with red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae and bloody red eyes. He wore a purple tank top with a large green "D" underneath a red vest with a white hood, white pants with three orange moons outlined in yellow at the bottom, and sneakers. A fingerless glove was on one hand.

"This is my friend, Tsukumo Yuma," Kotori said, "Yuma, this is my girlfriend Rio and her twin brother, Shark"

Yuma grinned at Shark, sitting directly across from him. "Hiya! Nice to meet ya!"

Shark gave a grunt and looked away, only looking back when the waitress came and took their orders. Yuma chattered a bit, though Shark was only half-listening and occasionally mumbling replies.

Kotori leaned close to her girlfriend. "It doesn't seem to be working, Rio."

Rio leaned closer as well. "Your right. Ryouga must be in a bad mood." She gnawed on her lip. "What should we do…?"

Kotori shrugged. "You're the one who comes up with these ideas. I just go along."

Rio's eyes suddenly sparkled with delight. "I've got the perfect idea! Thanks, Kotori!" she gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. Right at that moment, though, Shark looked over.

"Get a room, you two," he said dryly, Yuma covering his mouth to muffle his snickers.

Rio stuck her tongue out at her brother. The waitress came and delivered their food. They ate quickly and Rio paid for the meals before leaving with Kotori, Yuma and Shark on their heels. They walked to the park. After just strolling for a bit, Rio turned.

"I'm going to take Kotori home, Ryouga," Rio said, "Think you could walk Yuma home for us?"

Shark rolled his eyes. "Not like I have anything better to do." With that, they separated from the girls. Yuma led Shark to his house, chatting all the while about random things. When they finally made it to his door, Yuma turned and grinned at Shark.

"I admit, when Kotori first suggested this, I thought it was going to be boring. But I actually had fun." He smiled softly. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Shark shrugged. As much as he didn't want to admit it, maybe he had a slightly good time. "I don't mind." He turned and waved a hand. "Later."

Though he wasn't happy that Rio set him up on a blind date without his permission, it wasn't that bad. Maybe, just a little, he was looking forward to seeing Yuma again.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks for the help with Tea and Joey. Now to deal with the rest of these guys…and thanks! There is a dubbed version of the Loveless anime, actually~! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep~!**

**YugiohShipping: nice to meet ya!**

**Annika: yep! XD thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	34. Bully

**Abridged!Joey: BBR! It's that time again!**

**BBR: leave me alone.**

**No. 73: you'll have to forgive my mistress. She's been depressed ever since her iPod was stolen.**

**Abridged!Bakura: don't look at me. I didn't take it.**

**Abridged!Marik: of course you didn't, Fluffy.**

**BBR: I'm not even in the mood to try to get the abridged characters to leave.**

**No. 73: Mistress asks that you guys send in more words for her to use, because all of the words she was going to use was on her iPod and she only remembers a few.**

**BBR: enjoy, I guess. I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Bully"**

Ever fall in love with your bully? Yeah, didn't think so.

Unfortunately, that is exactly my situation. That's right. I, Tsukumo Yuma, am in love with my bully, Ryouga Kamishiro.

I wiped myself off and looked up, watching Ryouga's brooding form disappear into the distance. I felt my aching heart skip a beat, noticing how the setting sun outlined his form wonderfully.

He wasn't always like that, my friend Kotori told me. She was Ryouga's sister's best friend. He was once all smiley and happy. However, when their parents were killed, he became serious and mature beyond his age. When they began middle school, a freak accident ended up putting Rio into a coma, and that of course made Ryouga who he is now. He gained the nickname "Shark" and became a bully. His star target? Me.

And, somehow, I fell in love with him. Don't ask me how.

"Yuma!" I turned, seeing Kotori approaching. She stopped beside me and frowned at Shark's retreating form. "He was making fun of you again, wasn't he?"

"It's alright, Kotori," I said.

"Yuma, you need to get over your stupid crush on him," Kotori said.

I closed my red eyes and sighed. "Look, it's not just a crush. I genuinely love him. I'm willing to take his insults and beatings until the time is right. Then I'll help him recover from whatever is bugging him."

"Why don't you do that now?"

"Because if I do, he'll push me away," I said, "He's built walls, Kotori. Walls to keep everyone away. I want to wait until his walls crumble even the slightest bit. Just enough that I can make my way in and let him know that there's no reason to hide who he actually is." I looked at her and smiled. "Wouldn't you do that for the person you love?"

Kotori looked at me in stunned silence, and I turned away and started heading home. The sun was almost set now, and Nee-chan would be mad.

But I meant what I said to Kotori. I will wait until the timing is right. Then I will break him out of his shell and show him that there's no need to hide his true self. I won't let anything or anyone, not even Ryouga himself, stop me. Because, well, I'm probably one of the most stubborn person you'll ever meet.

**No. 73? Can you do the reviews? I'm kind of tired.**

**No. 73: as you wish, Mistress.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: No. 73: Mistress doesn't seem to mind the abridged characters. At least, in the mood she is in now she doesn't.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: No. 73: mistress thanks you.**

**Annika: No. 73: mistress agrees with you.**

**No. 73: as mistress would say; see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	35. Art

**I've always imagined Shark to be a talented musician and artist. :/ is it just me? I mean, come on, the guy looks like he'd be an awesome artist or musician. :I just me? Oh, okay. **

**Does anyone like the City of Bones book or has seen the movie? Because I saw the City of Bones movie with my dad yesterday. It was awesome! :D**

**Another Loveless one, because Sou-chan AKA Soubi in Loveless~! XD :3 anyway, I'm just taking the advantage to post this while to abridged characters are asleep. They threw some kind of a party yesterday and almost everyone ended up drunk. XD y'all should see this. Marik is passed out on top of Bakura, Tristan and Duke are cuddling together and Tea is hanging upside down on my couch. XD *snaps picture and runs like Yami!Marik is trying to hug me***

**This one contained Sharkbaitshipping, Fearshipping and past Keyshipping mentions. :3 because why not? XD anyway, enjoy!**

**Word used: "Art"**

Pale fingers gripped the paintbrush softly. Twin purple and silver tipped ears flicked to the side unconsciously as their owner focused his blue eyes fully on the canvas before him. A purple tail was curled loosely around his ankle. He dipped the paintbrush in red paint and continued to paint, the peace almost refreshing. He didn't notice anything going on around him, too lost in his own world.

"Shark?"

Yuma frowned when the other didn't respond. Puffing his cheeks out, he clenched his fists in annoyance. His ears-black with a red streak-flattened on his head. He's been calling for Shark for at least 7 minutes by now.

He turned and shook his head at the individual behind him. "He's too busy painting."

Astral's blue ears flicked. "I see." He cuddled further against his Fighter and lover, Kaito, who blushed. "He has been working on that painting every time we come to visit."

Yuma sighed. "I know. I have an idea why." Yuma sat on the chair to Astral's left. "He doesn't know you and Kaito are a couple, and thinks that it's me Astral is together with." He puffed his cheeks out. "Those days are long gone, though."

"2 years and 9 months, to be exact," Astral said after a moment.

"Yeah." Yuma leaned against the chair as Astral and Kaito stood up and said their goodbyes, leaving shortly after. After a few minutes, Shark entered and, giving Yuma a nod, went into the kitchen.

Deciding to see what Shark's been working on, Yuma sneaked into his room and unveiled the canvas.

He sucked in a gasp at the work.

In the very center was Yuma himself. His eyes were closed and he was curling into himself. There was an ethereal glowing chain that was connected around his throat. The chain connected to a painting of Shark. He was on his hands and knees, seemingly struggling to breathe, bathed in red with a look of pain smeared on his face. One of his ears was missing, the other badly torn up. They were against a black background that was framed with red roses.

"What do you think?"

Yuma jumped and turned, seeing Shark's eyes trained solely on him. A red smudge was on his cheek, and Yuma had to take a moment to convince himself that it was just paint.

"I…" Yuma looked at the artwork again. "I think it's very beautiful. I didn't know you could paint. But what does it represent?"

"It represents our bond." Shark walked forward and crouched before the canvas, pointing to but not touching the painting. "You are my sacrifice, and I am your Fighter. It represents my wish to be able to bear the pain you hold during our battles in your place."

"…" Yuma sighed. "Astral is with Kaito."

Shark looked up at him, a look of confusion clear in his expression. "What do you mean?"

"I can see the pain and jealousy in your eyes whenever Astral comes to visit," Yuma said, "And I noticed that whenever he's here you lock yourself in here and paint." He looked at the painting. "Astral isn't my boyfriend, Shark. That was a long time ago. We've moved on." Yuma smiled at him. "I like you now."

Shark blushed bright red, bordering on bloody red. "R-really."

Yuma nodded and gave Shark a quick kiss, which officially turned his face bloody red, before looking at the painting. "I think that'd look good above the television…"

Shark smiled as his Sacrifice rambled on. He was glad the boy liked his art. And that the boy liked him.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks, Ninny!**

**NanbaazuCentral: thanks! and I won't do card games. Promise. Go away, Abridged!Jack.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: that words gonna be fun. I'm thinking something with lovesick!Shark…**

**Annika: thank you. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	36. Bite

**I have made a decision. I am ready to change ratings from K-T to K-M. O/O**

**Abridged!Yugi: that's a big step, BBR.**

**Abridged!Yami: are you sure you are ready to take it?**

**Abridged!Tea: not writing them well enough could destroy your entire writing career!**

**BBR: *shoots Tea a glare***

**A!Tea: well, maybe not your WHOLE writing career…**

**BBR: I'm ready to take that step, guys. I've written a lemon before. I think I can handle it. Anyway, this one was probably too much fun to write. I honestly love Rio. XD**

**Rio: oh, thank you. :3**

**Shark: *growls at BBR***

**BBR: *ignores* anyway, enjoy! I own nothing, obviously.**

**Word used: "Bite"**

"OUCH!"

Rio looked up, putting her book down. she stood up and silently made her way to her brother's bedroom door, pressing her ear against it.

"Why'd ya bite me?!"

Rio pressed a hand to her lips to stop her giggles. Ryouga bit Yuma?! She missed Ryouga's reply since his voice was a bit soft, but she heard Yuma's reply.

"That doesn't mean ya had to bite me, damn it!" she heard a hiss. "Damn, I think it's bleeding. Nee-chan's gonna kill me."

"I said sorry," Ryouga's voice said a bit louder than before.

"How am I going to hide this from Nee-chan?!" Yuma asked, "She's going to kill me!"

"Damn it, Yuma, calm down!" Ryouga shouted.

She heard a huff and Yuma mumble something she couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said you really are like a shark!"

Deciding she'd heard enough, she tiptoed away and retook her place on the living room couch, picking her book back up and continuing to read. After a few minutes, Yuma came in wearing a deep purple scarf around his neck. After quickly saying "Later, Shark's Sis!" he left through the door. After a few minutes, Ryouga joined her in the living room, water bottle in hand. He switched on the TV and changed it to some random channel-which, by the way, was playing ESPer Robin-and opened the water bottle, intending to take a drink.

"So, you bit Yuma?"

Cue spit take. Ryouga choked a bit and coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the water he'd accidently inhaled. Once that was done, he glared at his twin sister, who pretended she hadn't heard or said anything, instead turning the page of her book and continuing to read.

"Shut up," he mumbled, blushing.

Rio smirked and marked her page, standing up to head to the kitchen to start on dinner for the both of them, since it was her turn to cook. She smiled at Ryouga as she passed him and patted his head despite his objections.

"Congratulations, Ryouga. I thought you'd all always be too much of a chicken to actually mark Yuma as your own."

"Shut up, Rio!"

**Theabridgedkuriboh: you should!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: ohgodwhy. Yusei, go away, please. I can't look at you. Ew. Anyway, there was no need to blast her, guys. I know what she meant. Shingetsu into Vector and Shark into…well…yeah…**

**Annika: can't wait! :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	37. Shark Week

**Heya guys! As I write this, I am watching the original Yugioh anime and am fangirling over the absolute cuteness of these two.**

**I mean, come on! Are they not adorable?!**

**Abridged!Bakura: your constant ranting about these two is getting quite annoying.**

**BBR: I do not rant about these two!**

**Abridged!Yugi: you may as well be.**

**BBR: *mumbles* it's not my fault that the sheer idea of these two together makes my heart feel warm and ticklish…**

**Gabriel Thistlewood (my OC): uhh, Creator? The story?**

**BBR: huh? Oh, thanks Gabe! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this! :D**

**Word(s) used: "Shark Week"**

He absolutely HATED this week. With a burning passion. More than he hates the Barians.

"Happy Shark Week, Shark!"

Shark's fingers twitched as he tried to control himself and NOT crush Yuma's throat. It was this week that made him hate his nickname. This cursed week. Whoever came up with Shark Week had better be burning in Hell. It's because of them that he suffers numerous annoyances on this one week.

"Shut up," he sighed after calming himself, shuffling through his deck. He and Yuma were at the park, sitting on the bench. Well, Shark had been sitting on the bench and shuffling through his deck. Yuma, who he's been waiting for-for about 20 minutes now-bounced over and said that stupid reminder of the significance about this week.

Yuma sat next to him grinning. "But it's Shark Week! It's your week, Shark!"

"It is not," he mumbled.

Yuma reached over and plucked a random card out of his deck despite his protests. He grinned, flashing the card in his direction. The card just so happened to be Aero Shark. "This is a week created to celebrate and honor sharks!" he clenched a fist and fist pumped the sky. "Several channels on TV put on shark related shows and all sorts of other stuff." He smiled. "It's especially cool for two reasons-you, and sharks are my favorite sea creature."

Shark blushed and looked back down at his deck, hair creating a curtain between him and Yuma. "Oh, yeah?"

Yuma nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Ever since I was a kid, there was always something about sharks that appealed to me. That's why Shark Week has always been one of my favorite weeks. When I met you, it just made this week 1000x cooler!"

Shark snatched his card back from Yuma and put his deck away, the entire time not looking at Yuma. Hey, if he couldn't see Yuma, Yuma couldn't see his cherry red face. "I just don't like this week. It's really annoying."

Yuma laughed. "I bet!"

Shark cracked his knuckles and looked at Yuma. "Well, are we hanging out or what?"

Yuma bounced up. "Yeah, let's go!"

Maybe Shark Week wasn't so bad. He still hated it, though.

**Gabe? Could you do the reviews? I'm kind of busy at the moment.**

**Gabe: with what, Creator?**

**BBR: uhh…nothing important. ^^; just do the reviews. Please.**

**Gabe: as you wish, Creator.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: Gabe: I see. Creator thanks you.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Gabe: Creator says thanks!**

**Gabe: as Creator would say: See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	38. Game

**I haven't played Twister in forever. Not gonna lie. But I kind of remember it. I tried to imagine their positions in mind before I wrote it, so. :/ it ended up a bit awkward, but whatever.**

**Abridged!Yugi: ugh, Twister.**

**Abridged!Joey: nyeh, that game is annoying.**

**BBR: I bet Seto would beat you at it!**

**A!Joey: he would not! I am far more flexible than that prick!**

**Abridged!Seto: and how would you know that, pup?**

**A!Joey: I would beat you so fast your head would spin!**

**BBR: alright, entertaining as the thought of you two playing Twister is-which would involve minor Puppyshipping if I got my way-right now, we're focusing on Sharkbaitshipping playing Twister. Enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Game"**

"Let's play Twister, Shark!"

How in the world had he been convinced to join in?

If he hadn't he wouldn't be in his current position. The game's only been going on for at least 15 minutes and he and Yuma were practically curled into pretzels while Rio and Kotori were snickering nearby, hands covering their mouths.

Currently, Shark's hand was on green, the other on red, and both feet on blue and green. One of Yuma's legs stretched underneath Shark to reach the red row, and he was kind of stretched around Shark to reach yellow with one hand, blue with the other, and green with his other foot, more-or-less on top of Shark.

Wonderful.

"Ryouga, left hand on yellow!" Rio announced.

Shark growled and moved his left hand from green to yellow, further tangling himself up. Yuma's position wasn't exactly helping Shark calm down.

"Yuma, left foot on green!" Kotori announced between bouts of soft laughter, leaning against Rio.

Yuma groaned and moved his other foot so both of them were in the green row. "My arms hurt!"

"Either you fall or Ryouga falls," Rio said, spinning the board, "That's the only way to end the game~! Now Ryouga, left hand on blue."

Reluctantly, Shark moved his hand from yellow on blue. It was only a short move, but it was enough to nearly knock him off balance. If he had to move his left hand again from blue to red, then he'd lose the game.

"Yuma! Right foot red!"

Yuma shifted his position, almost spread eagle above Shark, which made the other nervous. Damn it, someone up there hated him a lot.

Yuma grinned. "What's up, Shark?"

'What's up?'?! Damn it, Yuma! Shark just wanted to strangle him for that.

"Ryouga, right hand green!"

Thank goodness. He did so, his body twisting awkwardly to suit the new position. His spine was curved so his bottom half faced upwards but his upper half faced the mat. Not exactly very comfortable, but at least he wasn't losing his balance.

"Yuma, right foot yellow!"

And that ended the entire game. While trying to shift his position, he fell off balance and landed on Shark, making the purple-haired boy fall down with him, his spine righting itself so his upper and lower bodies both faced upwards.

Yuma groaned and Shark froze, face turning bloody red. Damn it. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell.

Yuma picked himself up, and Shark vaguely registered that Yuma was practically straddling him. Yuma smiled at him. "That was fun, eh, Shark?"

As soon as the multicolored haired boy was off of him, Shark took off running to a different room, preferably the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rio burst into full out laughter along with Kotori, the two collapsing on the ground as Yuma packed up the game and went to put it with the others in one of the other rooms.

As they calmed down, Rio grinned at Kotori. "My brother is so pathetic."

Kotori smiled back. "That was a fun game. Maybe we can play it again soon~!

Rio nodded. "Definitely! And Yuma and Ryouga are going first again!"

**That was fun. XD**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: that is indeed one of the reasons he hates Shark Week. XD**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thinking of Shark during Shark Week? That is ironic. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Now If you'll excuse me. *lifts video camera* Kaiba, Joey, Yugi and Yami are playing Twister and I am not going to miss this. Sayonara~!**


	39. Tickle

**This was fun. Too much fun. Help me.**

**Abridged!Marik: she had way too much fun typing this. She wouldn't stop giggling! It really was annoying.**

**BBR: bite me. Anyway, y'all should've seen how Twister ended. *squeal* and I've got it all on tape~!**

**Abridged!Joey: that was not fun! That was horrible.**

**BBR: you're just angry because Seto beat you. Anyway, enough delaying. Hey, Yugi. Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Abridged!Yugi: sure thing. BBR does not own Yugioh Zexal, nor does she own us in any way, shape or form. We belong to LittleKuriboh and Zexal, like all Yugioh seasons, belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**BBR: thanks! enjoy, guys!**

*poke*

"Shark?"

*poke*

"Shark?"

*poke*

"Sha-?"

"GODAMMIT, YUMA! STOP!"

Yuma blinked as Shark growled at him before looking back down at his book, nearly ripping a page as he was turning it. "But Shark! I'm bored!"

Shark's hand's squeezed the cover of the book he was holding, knuckles turning white. "So do something about it."

Yuma puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He wanted to do something with his boyfriend! Why couldn't Shark see that?!

Yuma leaned against the couch, on which Shark was lying down, and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Well, now what? He perked up as he got an idea and grinned wickedly. Oh, this would be fun.

Shark blinked as he felt a weight settle on his abdomen and looked up, glaring at his boyfriend who looked down at him with a grin on his face. "What is it, Yuma?"

"Shaaku~!" The red eyed boy leaned down, pressing his chest against the flat book on Shark's own, face inches from Shark's blood red one.

Then he tickled Shark's rib.

Shark jumped, yelping, the book falling on the floor. He slapped his hands over his mouth and glared at his boyfriend, who chuckled. "The hell?!"

Yuma grinned mischievously and proceeded to tickle Shark's armpit and ribs, trying to make the other laugh.

"Y-Yuma!" Shark mumbled, trying to push his boyfriend off and stifle the laughter building in his chest, "S-stop!"

"Never!" Yuma said, laughing, continuing to tickle the purple-haired boy.

"Get a room!"

The boys looked up, tickle fight forgotten, to find Kotori and Rio looking at them. Kotori's hand was over her mouth, her face bright pink, and Rio just looked annoyed, hands on her hips.

"For crying out loud," Shark's twin sighed, "At least warn me before you decide to f-!"

A pillow hit her head and she pulled her girlfriend out of their and into the hall, laughing at Shark's cry of "FUCK OFF, RIO!"

An awkward silence hung in the air before Yuma broke it by breaking into a fit of laughter. Shark pushed his boyfriend onto the floor, face red, and picked up the book, continuing where he left off, mumbling "Idiot."

"It was worth it," Yuma sighed as he began to calm down. His response was a smack from the older boy.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: kyaa~! :D Go, Seto! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**ChibiLover: hope it was everything you were expecting!**

**Annika: what you don't see it she was recording it. XD and Snowbirdshipping? I like it. And no, I haven't heard of-wait, wait, wait. I think I remember now. Isn't it something like, the Free!dom is using Sharkbait as a shipping name or something like that? I swear I've heard of it…**

**NurdBurger: oh, hi, there. XD first Keyshipping, and now Sharkbaitshipping. Not that I'm complaining, of course! :D and yeah, these two are adorable~!**

**TheRealmsOfDream: thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	40. Dress

**Heya, guys! another genderbend!**

**Abridged!Yugi: I don't get it. What's the big deal with genderbending? Why does it matter?**

**BBR: Yugi…shut up. They're fun and interesting.**

**A!Yugi: I don't see how.**

**BBR: just shut up, Yug. It's enough that I gave up trying to get rid of you and the other abridged characters. Don't push my generosity. Go play a children's card game or something.**

**Abridged!Jack: ON MOTORCYCLES!**

**BBR: GO AWAY, JACK! *sighs* hold you guys enjoy this. Particularly one reviewer. I'm looking at you, Nurdburger. XD hey, Joey, do the disclaimer please!**

**Abridged!Joey: BBR doesn't ownYugioh Zexal or us in any way, shape, or form. We abridged characters belong to LittleKuriboh and Zexal belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**BBR: thanks! enjoy guys!**

**Word used: "Dress"**

"Thanks for coming with me today, Shark!"

I puffed out my cheeks and turned away from my friend, choosing instead to smooth my short black skirt down. "Whatever. What are we even doing, anyway?"

Yumi smiled at me, making me blush slightly. "Well, Kori is planning a little get-together to celebrate my birthday. I'm sure you got the invitation." I did. I didn't read it, but I received it. "Anyway, since the party is supposed to be formal wear, I have to buy a dress, and I wanted someone to help me decide what to choose." She puffed out her cheeks. "I hate dresses, so that's another reason I wanted someone to come. So they can keep me from backing out of dress shopping."

I sighed, running my fingers through my shoulder length purple hair. "Sure, I'll do it." Besides, I might end up going to it anyway. If only for the fact that my twin brother, Ron, was going to drag me there anyway so he can spend time with his boyfriend. Ugh.

We made it to the store and browsed the available dresses. None of them really caught my eye, but because of Ron most likely dragging me there and with the fact that I have literally no dresses, I picked a random one off of the rack and went to try it on while Yumi did the same.

I looked at myself in the mirror once I had changed into the dress. It was floor length and had wrist-length sleeves. It was a nice dark purple color with maroon tiger stripe like patterns decorating it. Overall, I thought it was pretty nice. Though, I wondered what Yumi would think.

I stepped out and waited for her to come out, which she did after a few moments, saying, "What do you think, Shark?"

I was stunned.

The dress she chose was floor length with off-the-shoulder straps. It was black lined with a deep red. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and the four spikes that it always was in drooped downwards, framing her neck very beautifully. Her red bangs framed her uncertain face.

"Shark?" I vaguely heard her ask. I shook my head to snap myself out of my trance.

"It's…" I let out a cough. "You look beautiful, Yumi."

Yumi grinned brightly, face slightly pink. "Really?" she winked. "You look awesome too, Shark."

I blushed and went back into the dressing room. after taking a moment to calm myself down, I looked down at the dress that I still wore.

"I guess this is the one," I mumbled, smiling, "Because Yumi liked it."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: *nosebleed***

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Rio's awesome!**

**NurdBurger: tsundere!Shark is the best. :3**

**TheRealmsOfDream: it's Rio's job to do that. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	41. Shame

**Guys, I'm in trouble. I-I think…I think I'm falling in love with Marik Ishtar.**

**Abridged!Marik: I knew it! No one can resist my sexiness for long!**

**BBR: shut it! *blush* just shut up, Marik!**

**Abridged!Bakura: I agree with her. Shut up, Marik.**

**BBR: *hides face* how in the name of Ra did I fall in love with him…?**

**Gabe: well, you can't really control who you fall in love with, Creator.**

**Vlad: tsk. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Thistlewood.**

**BBR: *stares in shock* no way. Gabe and Vlad actually agreed on something?! *looks around* where are the meteors of fire come to burn the Earth to a crisp?!**

**Gabe: *sour look* Creator…**

**BBR: just kidding! :D anyway, enjoy, guys!**

**Word used: "Shame"**

'I have to tell him.'

I bit my bottom lip.

'Can I really do it? Will I be able to bear the pain he will undoubtedly feel?'

I shook my head.

'It's for the best. Better now than…later on.'

I rose a fist to knock on the door, but hesitated.

'I knew it. I can't do it.'

I turned to leave, before I heard the door behind me open, and familiar voice said "Shark? Why're you here?"

'Damn it.'

I turned. "Hey, Yuma." I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I was just stopping by."

"Any reason why?" Yuma asked curiously, head tilted to the side.

I swallowed and adverted my eyes. "No reason."

'You liar.'

Yuma frowned, unconvinced, but said nothing more and grinned again. "Hey, you wanna hang out today?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I've got nothing else really planned."

'Such a coward.'

Yuma dragged me to the park and together we fought in several duels. Sometimes they were against other people, once or twice we dueled each other. It ended in a tie. After that we just kind of walked around Heartland city, just talking. Around the time the sun started setting, we were at the place where we had dueled a second time, staring at the setting sun. Yuma looked happier than I've seen him in quite a while.

'I can't do it.'

"Is something wrong, Shark?" Yuma asked, "You seem really distracted lately.

'Yuma, I'm-!'

"It's nothing," I said, shame filling me at my lie.

'He has to know.'

"You can tell me anything, Shark!" Yuma said, "You know that, right?"

'I know, but-!'

"I'm alright, Yuma," I muttered, "Honestly. I'm fine."

Yuma frowned. "I feel like your hiding something."

'I am hiding something. I'm hiding the fact that I'm-!'

"I'm not hiding anything," I insisted.

Yuma sighed and turned back to the sun, a look of disappointment on his face. "If you say so, Shaaku."

I swallowed and looked away, gripping the fabric above my chest as shame made my heart twist almost painfully.

'I'm so sorry, Yuma. I'm so sorry.'

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: *sighs* oh, Vlad…**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! :D**

**NurdBurger: I dunno. They just come from thin air. XD**

**TheRealmsOfDream: I haven't watched episode 121 yet, so. :/**

**BloodPrincess8: how did I miss your review? DX but alright!**

**Annika: no problem! And really, they just come out of nowhere. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	42. Dinner

**Gosh, 131 reviews. :/ I never expected this to get popular.**

**Shark: I'm kind of surprised it got noticed.**

**Rio: *snickers***

**BBR: Rio, did you have something to do with the popularity on this oneshot series.**

**Rio: maybe, maybe not. *grins***

**Shark: *narrows eyes at Rio***

**Abridged!Yugi: well, either way, I'm sure your readers would appreciate a new chapter.**

**BBR: since when are you my keeper, Yugi? Go make out with Yami or something.**

**A!Yugi: *blush and glare* why don't you go make out with Marik?**

**BBR: *blush* h-hell no! because for one, I prefer Marik with Yami Bakura. *mumbles* thank God Marik isn't here right now.**

**Entity Rylie (my OC): where is he?**

**BBR: evil council meeting, I think? Anyway, enjoy, my readers! let's pretend Rio never was in a coma after the Underwater Maze battle, 'kay? work with me, guys.**

**Word used: "Dinner"**

"Thanks for treating me to dinner, Shark!"

I blushed lightly, adverting my eyes back down to the menu in my hands. "Whatever. Don't forget that we're not alone."

"Yeah," Rio said, "Kotori and I are here too!"

Somehow-I'm not sure how-Rio convinced me to accompany her on a double date. At first I'd refused, because I'd have been alone and ended up a third wheel between her and Kotori. Then, somehow, Kotori had convinced Yuma to come. When I'd heard that Yuma was coming, I flat out refused. Rio threatened to expose some of my secrets and I'd been forced to cave and come.

"Yeah, but you and Rio have each other!" Yuma pouted, "So technically I'm with Shaaku~!"

I bit my lip, staring down blankly at what looked like crab legs. Damn it, Yuma. Couldn't you shut up for one minute?

"Welcome!" said a young male who approached, "Welcome to Heartland Crab shack!" the boy smiled, dark brown hair-light brown at the top- messily falling into his face. "Name's Jaden Yuki, and I'll be your waiter on this fine day!" he pulled out a notepad and pen. "So, can I get you drinks, first?"

We gave him our order and he came back with our drinks before taking our orders. As we waited for our meal, I stared out the window, idly spinning the straw in my water as I grew lost in thought.

"Shark?"

I looked blankly at Yuma. "Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

I bit my lip. "No. nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" he sighed. "I mean…you've been a bit withdrawn ever since the battle in the underwater maze."

"It's nothing, Yuma," I said, "Promise."

A total lie, and I knew it. Rio knew too. So did Astral. My gaze wandered to the key around Yuma's neck, which twinkled as it caught the light. I knew that Astral knew. I'd seen the looks he's been giving me.

Jaden came back with our orders and I sort of picked at my salmon, not feeling very hungry. I watched blankly as Yuma messily chowed down on crab legs. My sister, apparently not very hungry either, ate a simple plate of shrimp, and Kotori was also eating salmon. Then, when we finished, Rio and I split the bill and we left. Kotori was being walked home by Rio, so I decided to walk Yuma home.

We were silent for a while, and stopped outside the house. Yuma turned to me and smiled. "Thanks for dinner, Shark. I never ate at that place before." He licked his lips. "Their food is delicious!"

"It's one of Rio's favorite restaurants," I said softly. I cleared my throat. "I should probably go." I gave a short wave. "Later, Yuma."

"See ya, Shaaku!" I heard him say as I walked away. Once I was out of sight of the Tsukumo house, I stopped, exhaled shakily and gripped my shirt, just above my racing heart.

"Yuma…"

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: *blush***

**NurdBurger: I'm sorry.**

**Annika: uhh…how? XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	43. Jacket

**Posting this today because I'm spending the night with my aunt so I won't be able to tomorrow. I own nothing. Enjoy! I also need more words. donate please!**

**Word used: "Jacket"**

"Goodbye, Shaaku~!" Yuma called, waving wildly and grinning broadly as he watched his friend and secret crush get on his motorbike and drive away. He waited until the other was out of sight before closing the door to his house. He pressed his back against the wooden door and sighed, smiling, a light blush still evident on his face. After a few minutes, he ran upstairs towards his room, where Astral was crouched on the floor, watching ESPer Robin.

Yuma crashed into his hammock with a sigh before noticing something odd, right behind the trunk where he kept the picture of his parents. He jumped down and reached behind it, pulling out a dark purple jacket with green gems lining the cuffs. For a moment he stared at the jacket in confusion before realization struck.

"Waaa! Shark left his jacket here!" Yuma exclaimed, jumping back unintentionally. His legs immediately grew cold and tingly.

Astral looked up curiously, having felt Yuma pass through him. "He left it here?"

Yuma gripped his legs, trying in vain to get rid of the irritating feeling. "Y-yeah. He did." Finally giving up, he stood up straight and stared at the jacket in his hand. "I have to return it to him, but I don't know where he lives."

"How are you going to return it, then?" the spirit asked, floating up to his full height as the ending credits played.

Yuma bit his lip, thinking, before grinning and digging out his D-Gazer, typing in a familiar number. After a few moments, Kotori's face appeared on the screen.

"_What is it, Yuma?" _She asked softly.

"You Rio's girlfriend, right?" he asked.

Kotori blushed. _"I-I…yeah. I am. why?"_

"Can you call her and tell her to ask Shark if he could meet me outside the school? he left his jacket at my place and I don't know where he lives." Yuma pouted at that.

"_mmm…sure thing, Yuma. Shouldn't be too hard."_

"Thanks, Kotori!" Yuma hug up and ran downstairs, Astral following silently. He shouted "I'll be right back!" to his sister before slamming the door shut.

Amazingly, all of the lights stayed green, and he managed to make it to the school in record time. if only he could do that on a school day…

He looked around and saw the back of his crush standing a little bit away, leaning against his motor bike. Yuma ran over. "Shark!"

Shark looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Yuma." He turned and leaned forward, resting his hands on the seat of his bike. "Rio said you wanted to meet me."

Yuma nodded and held out his jacket. "You left this at my house."

Shark accepted the jacket and slid it on. "Thanks. I was wondering where I had left it."

Yuma nodded. "No problem. I'll see you later." He turned to leave before he felt Shark's hand wrap around his wrist.

"Wait a second."

Yuma blushed, heart pounding, and turned to Shark. "What is it?"

He watched Shark climb onto his bike and start it, the engine purring as it waited for Shark to start driving. Then, before Yuma could process what was happening, Shark pulled him closer and connected their lips.

Yuma froze, processing his position. Before he could fully, Shark pulled away and winked at him. "See ya later." Then he drove away.

Yuma watched him go, blushing bright red, touching his lips, and smiled. "Later, Shaaku."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: XD thanks!**

**NurdBurger: I'm flattered! Thanks!**

**Annika: thanks! and uhh…huh?**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: that line was funny! XD but my favorite line was Yuma asking if Shark had shark-themed pj's and Rio saying "His pajamas aren't even the worst part!" XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	44. Vocaloid

**This was really fun! And guys, I have another crisis. I am re-falling in love with Sesshomaru from InuYasha, and god dammit, it's bad because Marik is still piggybacking on my admission from several chapters ago and ugh!**

**Abridged!Joey: hey! Just calm down, BBR.**

**BBR: sorry. I'm just a bit annoyed. -_-;**

**Abridged!Yugi: you don't say?**

**BBR: so, yeah. With Marik still making fun of my falling for him and with my suddenly falling in love with Sesshomaru for a second time and all of the feels that Zexal is handing out, I'm juggling around a lot. Anyway, the two songs used are called "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" and "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance". I recommend both. :3 enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Vocaloid"**

Yuma adjusted the headset on his head, gnawing at his lip. He knew this day was coming, but for it to actually happen?

He looked in the mirror at himself. Tan skin, red eyes, black hair that pointed outward in spikes with two red bangs that poked upwards like antennae. An outfit consisting of a purple tank top with a large green "D" underneath a red vest with a white hood, white pants with three orange moons outlined in yellow at the bottom, and sneakers and a fingerless glove on one hand. Around his neck was a golden key strung on black thread.

He breathed a sigh. It was almost his turn for this concert. What song to sing though. He was singing one song solo and one song with another Vocaloid. Shark.

He looked over at the said boy, who was adjusting his headset. His purple hair, which reached shoulder length and curved so they kind of resembled tentacles, his deep blue eyes, pale skin. He was so much different compared to Yuma. Even their attire-Shark wore white jeans, a maroon shirt and his normal purple jacket and shark tooth necklace.

"You two ready to go on?"

Yuma and Shark looked up at their master, their creator-named Tron. He sort of resembled a kid, but he had the mannerisms of an adult, even down to the fact that he had three sons.

"I'm ready," Shark said, "What about Yuma?"

"Well?" Tron asked Yuma, "You guys are on."

Yuma nodded. "I'm ready!"

He and Shark made it to the side of the stage, watching their fellow Vocaloid, Astral, and his mirror image, Black Mist, finish their song, called "Trick and Treat". It was one of Yuma's favorites of their songs. The audience cheered as they finished and left the stage as lights went out. Black Mist passed by without so much as a glance. Astral smiled at Yuma. "Good luck," he whispered.

Shark and Yuma darted onto the stage as their song began to play. "Just breathe," he whispered to himself, "This will be successful."

'_Shark: nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai_

_mou itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai _

_aa itai KIMI ni tsutaetai KIMI ni dake wa tsutaete okitai _

_mou tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai _

_aitai KIMI ni aitai mune no kono hen ga totemo itai_

_kikkake wa jibun datta no desu kizu o tsukete shimatta no desu _

_houtte okeba shizen shoumetsu demo itami ga ichiichi shuchou shite kuru yo_

_Yuma: koonaidee koonaidee sonna ni shigeki o ataenaide _

_DONMAI desu DONMAI desu ichiichi wameki chirasanaide _

_GOO AWEI GOO AWEI sou watashi wa sono uchi kiesaru yo _

_dakara heiki na FURI shite taekitte yo_

_Shark: mou itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai _

_aa itai KIMI ni tsutaetai KIMI ni dake wa tsutaete okitai _

_mou tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai _

_aitai KIMI ni aitai mune no kono hen ga totemo itai_

_mata dekita no desu gen'in tokutei dekimasen _

_DEKAi YATSU ga nosabatte imasu itami ga HIRIHIRI ZUKIZUKI BIRIBIRI_

_damatte ireba shirarenai BOKU igai ni wa wakaranai _

_dakara sakebanai namikaze tatenai nani mo nai mama no RAIFU o okuru yo_

_Yuma: sou da ne sou da ne ANATA ga taereba sumu koto da kara _

_sou yatte sou yatte jibun o gomakashitsuzukete _

_FURAI AWEI FURAI AWEI mou watashi no hou kara SAIN o okuru yo _

_tsuyogaru bakari ja tsukareru desho_

_Shark: nounai de sousa shite itami sae kairaku to kashite _

_saigen nante nakute yokubari de KONPURIITO shitakute _

_BUT tsunde tonza shite mouhansei _

_sugita jikan makimodoshite ii toko dake SUROO saisei _

_kami kaihi shichatte nante muri da yo ne_

_Yuma: itami ni ne itami ni ne kakusarete'ru no wa nan desho ne _

_muri nara ne muri nara ne chanto tasuke o motomete ne_

_sorosoro ne sorosoro ne watashi no yakume mo owacchau kara ne _

_youyaku ne youyaku ne KAIHOU shite ageru kara ne _

_demo desu ne demo desu ne tokidoki omoidashite hoshii kara ne _

_wasureta koro ni mata kao dasu kara ne anmari choushi ni norazu ni _

_honno sukoshi dake de mo ki o tsukete ite ne_

_Shark:_ _mou nai doko ni mo nai AITSU wa doko ni mo miataranai _

_ano itami wa mou doko ni mo nai mou tsurai koto wa nai _

_mou nai doko ni mo nai KIMI wa doko ni mo miataranai _

_itami wa doko ni mo nai hazu na no ni tsurai koto nanka nai hazu na no ni_

_mou tsurai nazeka tsurai doushite konna ni nani ga tsurai _

_machinozonde ita koto na no ni nandaka nanika ga monotarinai yo _

_mou itai totemo itai kondo wa nani ga totemo itai _

_mou itakunai hazu na no ni mata mune no kono hen ga totemo itai_

_Yuma and Shark: nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna totemo itai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna totemo itai _

_nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai"_

A loud burst of applause filled Yuma's ears as the lights went out. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, and heard Shark say "Good luck." Then the hand disappeared.

Yuma swallowed. What was his solo about? A stalker, or something? Oh, he remembered now. He lowered his head, arms in his pockets and legs close together as the song started. It started out slow, but when it picked up, he lifted his head and smiled insanely before he started singing.

"_atashi anata ni koi suru tame ni umareta no kashi ran? _

_usui kabegoshi ni iuwa hitori tsubuyaku 'aishite' _

_asari tsudukeru aijō kurai misshitsu no naka de _

_itoshiki anata no okao furete nadete mitai na _

_korewa korewa okyakusama? kireina onnanoko ne _

_sonnani sukinara itte? koroshite hako ni tsumeru wa! _

_moeru shashin utsuru anoko _

_ima dōshiteru kashira?_

_atashi no koto suki ni saseru wa _

_hora konnanimo aishite iru kara... _

_anata o kugizuke hyōhon ni shitai wa _

_nande anata naite iru no? _

_dōshitano? kore no koto? _

_danbōru ni tsume konda karada goto daite ageru _

_door no mukō gawa ni present oku no _

_anata ga sukina koneko no kubi o mainichi hitotsu zutsu _

_moeru shasin utsuru ano ko _

_sonna ko itano kashira? lol _

'_aishite iru yo' sonna kotoba _

_karusugite hedo ga deru wayone _

'_atashi wa anata o eien aishite ru...'"_

The crowd burst into loud applause as the lights shut off and Yuma bounced off stage, strangely hyper after that performance. Strange. That song always chilled him a bit…

He saw Shark smirking as he approached. "Not bad, Yuma," Shark said, "You got the 'creepy-psycho-stalker' thing down pretty well."

Yuma blushed and grinned. "Thanks! I wasn't sure I did well." He shuddered. "It's really a creepy song. I can't believe Tron gave it to me to sing."

Shark shrugged. "Your voice suits it." Yuma pouted and Shark chuckled and held out a hand. "C'mon. I bet you're a bit hungry."

As if on cue, Yuma's stomach rumbled loudly. Yuma blushed, chuckled in embarrassment, and took his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

**I don't think Vocaloids actually eat, but shut up, I'll do what I want.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: Thanks!**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Mr. Heartland, Kotori's dad?! O.o not something I want to think about.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara!**


	45. Voice

**This one takes place in an InuYasha AU, in the Feudal Japanese era. As I write this I am listening to Miyu Irino sing Under the Sea. :3 I think he's the Japanese voice of Astral and No. 96 Black Mist.**

**Abridged!Yugi: *looks it up* yeah, he is.**

**BBR: Not to mention my mom is watching the Little Mermaid in the other room. :3 anyway, yeah, this takes place in an InuYasha AU because why not? I mean, there aren't any mentions of demons (and if there were it'd be the Barians and maybe Bakura)**

**Abridged!Bakura: I heard that!**

**BBR: *ignores* but meh. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Voice"**

"Shaaku~!"

Shark silently cursed and turned to face his friend/crush of several years, Tsukumo Yuma. The boy stopped before him, smiling brightly. "How are you today?"

Shark sighed and rubbed his throat, hoping Yuma would get the message.

Of, course, he didn't.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?" Yuma asked.

"He lost his voice," Rio said, walking up behind Shark, "He woke up this morning and couldn't say a word, no matter how hard he tried." She smirked at her twin. "Serves him right."

Shark blushed and gave her a glare. He aimed a kick for her, which she twisted out of reach of without batting an eyelash. Yuma looked between them, confusion evident on his face, before realization struck. "Shark can't talk?"

"He can try," Rio said, "But you wouldn't be able to understand a word of what he was trying to say. It just sounds like he's exhaling." She smiled. "Anyway, see ya later!" with that, the priestess turned and walked off, humming to herself.

Yuma frowned, examining Shark. "Lost your voice, huh?" he said, "That must suck." He looked towards the nearby forest with a frown. "Damn. I wanted to protect the village with you today..."

Shark sighed and entered his house, coming out shortly after with a katana. He rolled his eyes, thinking '_Just because my voice isn't working doesn't mean I can't protect the village.'_

"Your still going?" Yuma asked, "That's dangerous! What if you get seriously hurt and call for help?"

Shark rose an eyebrow. _'You're coming with, aren't you?'_

Yuma stared at him for a few seconds before realizing what he was trying to say. "Wait, I can come?!" he pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Let me get my father's bow and quiver!"

As Shark watched his crush depart, a big grin on his lips, he felt himself blush lightly. At least he knew he didn't need his voice to be able to bring that adorable smile to his lips.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: O.O oh, wow…**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep~!**

**NurdBurger: indeed~!**

**XanaduHawk: "Hey look , now you're laughing out at us! Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?" XD love that song.**

**GaGaGa Pitch: never watched Mermaid Melody. ^^; but thanks! :D**

**Annika: thanks. XD uhh, it's actually a tie between Gakupo and Kaito. Their voices sound good together, particularly for the song Bacterial Contamination. :3 yes, I adore the creepy Vocaloid songs. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	46. Cheesy Romance Novels

**It's official-my favorite YGOTAS episode is episode 60: How Kaiba Got His Groove Back. It's hilarious. Other than Marik's little song and Melvin's lines, my favorite part of it all is Tristan's "JUST F*CK ALREADY!" X'D**

**Abridged!Duke: why does that not surprise me?**

**BBR: ah, shut up, Duke. XD anyway, guys, guess what? FALL BREAK~!**

**Gabe: that means that Creator can make more updates for you guys this week. **

**BBR: yep! :3 enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Phrase Used: "Cheesy Romance Novel"**

"So Yuma, want to play a game?"

I smiled. I was hanging out at Shark's with Kotori and Rio. Shark was out, I don't know where, but Rio said he should come back soon.

"What game?" I asked.

"I call it "Truth and Lie". Basically we tell two truths and a lie about ourselves and everyone else has to guess what the truth is and what the lie is." Rio smiled at Kotori. "Kotori introduced it to me."

"Sure! I'll go first!" I thought a moment, fiddling with the key around my neck. When I finally decided on what I would say, I quickly said "Kotori, you aren't allowed to say anything!

She pouted but rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Okay! Umm…I keep getting insulted by an O-Bot, I have a crush on Shark, and I love going to the beach sometimes and watching the sun set."

Rio thought a moment, examining me with a stony expression. Finally, she muttered "Going to the beach has to be it!"

"Wha?!" I nearly toppled backwards with shock. "No! The crush on Shark was the lie!"

Rio gave an unconvinced hum, a smirk on her lips, arms folded over her chest. "Are you sure about that, Yuma?"

I hesitated with a reply. Why, I don't know. But I guess I was silent for too long, because then Rio said "Thought so. My turn." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I am in love with Kotori, winter is my least favorite season and my dear nii-sama has an entire collection of cheesy romance novels." Kotori blushed at the first option and buried her face in her hands, secretly squealing in delight. There was no doubt in my mind about that. I've known about her crush on Rio for a while now.

"The third option!" I decided, "There is no way Shark reads romance novels."

Rio smirked. "Actually, that is one of the truths."

"huh?! Really?!" I stared at her in disbelief. There was no way Shark reads romance novels. He's too uptight, cold, arrogant and just isn't the kind of person who would read that type of stuff.

Rio nodded. "Yep. I saw them hidden in his closet when I was cleaning in there once while he was hanging out with you. Three entire stacks. He hid them well, but not well enough~!"

Kotori and I stared at her in surprise for several minutes. Then…

"pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was practically rolling on the floor laughing gripping my aching sides.

"Rio!"

I stopped laughing and looked at the doorway, where Shark was glaring at Rio, face bright red. Just seeing him sent me into another burst of laughter.

Blackmailing him would be so much fun~!

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: he'll be fine~!**

**NurdBurger: I kind of like his English voice. :/**

**Animelover0818: MWAHAHAHAHA! My plan is a success. XD**

**Eunice Pacheco: I'm not too sure when Shark Week is. Gomennasai means "I'm sorry". Gomen means "Sorry" and I'm not sure what Gozaimasu means specifically, but I know that when put with the word Arigato, which means "Thank you", together they make Arigato Gozaimasu, which means "Thank you very much". At least, as far as my knowledge of the Japanese language goes.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	47. Indirect Kiss

**This was really fun. :3 it came out a bit short, though. DX oh, well. Hey, guys, I kidnapped someone to be with us here. Let me introduce Sesshomaru from InuYasha.**

**Sesshomaru: I find it hard to believe that I was overpowered by a mere human.**

**BBR: oh, I'm not a mere human. I've got powers over the shadows.**

**Abridged!Yugi: why exactly did you kidnap him?**

**BBR: meh. I was bored and wanted a challenge. I'm only keeping him here for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy, guys! I own nothing. And I can't believe I actually had to looked up indirect kiss to make sure I got it right…**

**Word(s) used: "Indirect Kiss"**

Shark's thin and pale fingers gently tapped his soda can as he watched Yuma argue with Astral. A frown marred his face and his other hand was buried in his purple locks of hair. His mind was a large mess of thoughts. He had to tell Yuma, but what would that mean? If he told Yuma, he's lose any chances of possibly getting to be anything more to Yuma than a friend. He blushed lightly at the thought, taking a sip of his soda. He just couldn't decide if he should tell Yuma or not.

"Shaaku~!"

Shark jumped and glared at Yuma as he sat beside his friend with a grin. "What do you want, Yuma?"

"Nothing~!" Yuma said. The two sat in silence for a while, before Yuma said "Hey, Shark? Can I get a drink of your soda? I'm so thirsty!"

Shark froze up, a blush lighting his face and his pulse bumping up a few paces. T-that would count of an indirect kiss! Dare he actually let Yuma take a drink? Did Yuma even know that it would count as an indirect kiss?

"…Sure thing." He handed the can to Yuma, who took a large gulp before handing it back.

"Thanks Shark!" Yuma grinned and hopped up. "I better get home. Nee-chan's gonna kill me. See ya later!"

Shark silently watched Yuma leave before looking at the can of soda, blushing he lifted it to his lips and finished off what was left. He threw it away and walked away, in a better mood then before.

Maybe it isn't what Shark would've liked, but that was probably as close to a kiss from Yuma as he was going to get. And he'd take it any day.

**Knock, knock, I'm affront your bedroom**

**And I'm coming in, don't need a key or pin to help me.**

**Knock, knock, I'm inside your bedroom,**

**Can't see where you've hid, but worry not, the game is ending.**

***looks up* oh, it's review time? okay.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I know, right? XD**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: that's what makes him so lovable~!**

**Animelover0818: ?**

**Eunice Pacheco: that would be AWESOME!**

**NurdBurger: it would, wouldn't it? And I'm kind of attached to his English voice. :/**

**Annika: the guy has a night light and shark-themed pajamas. Stacks of romance novels wouldn't surprise anyone here. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	48. Pikachu

**And here I am doing the obligatory Pokemon oneshot. What have I become?**

**Abridged!Yugi: is it actually obligatory?**

**BBR: *shrugs* hell if I know. As far as I care, maybe it is. But here it is. Hope your happy, whoever donated this word I'm too lazy to search for whoever sent this word in. :/**

**Abridged!Tea: don't you think you should check?**

**BBR: meh. Oh, guys, here's a question for all of you: My good friend TRPV suggesting doing a oneshot based off of a potential for a ZEXAL Abridged Series, should LittleKuriboh ever decide to do it (which would be awesome!) so here's my question: what would their abridged personalities be? I'd appreciate any and all ideas. She suggested he'd poke fun at their sexuality, but that's about all I've got…**

**A!Yugi: oh, God. As if you aren't addicted enough to my abridged series and Zexal…**

**BBR: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Pikachu"**

"What's your favorite Pokémon?"

A ten-year-old young boy with purple hair looked at his friend of the same age, except with black and red hair, curiously. "Why do you ask, Yuma?"

The other grinned. "I'm curious! What is it, Shark?"

Shark sighed and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees. "Well…I know my brother likes Charizard."

"I don't care about what Nasch likes!" Yuma said, sitting up and looking at his friend, "I wanna know what Pokémon you like!"

Shark sighed. "It's kind of a tie between Gardevior and Sharpedo."

"Wow, really?" Yuma asked.

Shark nodded. "What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Pikachu!" Yuma grinned. "I like Espeon, too, but Pikachu is my all-time favorite."

Shark rolled his deep blue eyes. That almost sounded cliché. He barely understood what the word meant, but he had an idea, and from what he thought it meant, what Yuma had just said sounded like a cliché.

Then again, he could be wrong.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he sighed.

"Unfortunately," sighed Yuma, "I lost my favorite Pikachu doll."

"You did?" Shark knew that that thing was important to Yuma. Whenever they had sleepovers, he always had the doll with him.

Yuma nodded. "I lost it after our last sleepover, but I don't know where it went."

"I haven't seen it," Shark said.

"It's okay." Yuma grinned at him. "It doesn't matter so much."

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Happy birthday, Yuma!" Yuma's friends announced as he entered the school gym for his birthday. (They had to get permission to use it, and it took a lot to convince Dr. Faker, the principle, to let them use it. Thank God III, IV and V's father Byron was willing to aid them.)

Yuma's many friends celebrated, but Shark stood in one of the corners, swallowing.

"You ready?"

Shark looked at his twin brother, an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm fine, Nasch. It's only the act of a friend, nothing more."

Nasch gave an unconvinced hum. "If you say so, Ryouga." Then he left to go hang out with their younger twin sisters, Rio and Merag. Both of whom were flirting with Yuma's friend Kotori.

Go figure.

Yuma opened several presents and grinned broadly through all of them, thanking each individual who gave them to him. Finally it was Shark's turn. This was it. No turning back now.

Why would he turn back, though?

He handed the package to Yuma and watched him open it. Yuma's eyes widened as he pulled a dirty Pikachu doll out, the smile slipping off of his face. "This is…"

"Your favorite doll," Shark said, "I…I found it in Nasch's room. It was buried deep in his closet." Shark swallowed. "I thought you'd like it back."

"Shaaku…" Shark jumped when arms wrapped around his neck, a nose nuzzled his neck and a warm body pressed against his, blushing bright red. "Thank you so much!"

Shark cleared his throat and half-heartedly pushed at Yuma, not really wanting him to let go. "Whatever, Yuma."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I'll definitely use them! :)**

**Yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: sure. And what do you mean, what was I doing at the end of the chapter?**

**Animelover0818: …sure, you could say that…**

**Annika: :D yeah, it is! You recognized it! "Cannot find a body~! But I haven't checked the closet~!" I'm addicted to that song. XD**

**NurdBurger: thanks! and yay!**

**SpiritofLove961: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: XD Shark is a loser, though. He's pathetic with this stuff. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	49. Time

**I decided to write something that was fluffy, but at the same time kind of heartbreak-y. this was the result.**

**Abridged!Bakura: Fluffy and heartbreak-y? how the bloody hell does that work?**

**BBR: Because shut up.**

**A!Bakura: *annoyed sigh* whatever.**

**BBR: uhh…TRPV's character is probably gonna murder me for this, but…Imfallinginlovewithblackmistandhisenglishvoice ! *creates a barrier of shadows around herself***

**Gabe: uhh…I didn't get a word of what you said, Creator.**

**Vlad: idiot. She said she was falling in love with Black Mist and his English dub voice. *sighs* you are such an idiot, Thistlewood.**

**Gabe: I am not an idiot, you stupid snake!**

**BBR: Entity, disclaimer please!**

**En: Creator doesn't own Yugioh Zexal. Enjoy.**

**Word used: "Time"**

I was on a time limit. It was only a matter of time before fate's wheels tore me away from Yuma and his friends. I had to do this now, before time tore me apart from Yuma.

I stood outside his door, hands shoved into my pockets as I waited for someone to open the door. Admittedly, it was kind of late-almost 10 at night-but surely someone was still awake.

Sure enough, his sister opened the door after a moment. She looked at me with slight annoyance. "Can I help you?"

I bit my lip. "I need to talk to Yuma. Is he available?"

She sighed and held the door open, letting me in and closing it behind me. Then she called "Yuma! Your friend…"

"Shark," I provided.

"Shark is here!" then she walked away.

After a minute, I heard footsteps thumping downstairs and Yuma appeared in my line of sight. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweats. He was grinning widely, and just the sight of it made my heart go into overdrive. "Shaaku! I'm glad you're here!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs and up a ladder, into an ancient artifact-filled attic. There was a trunk with Yuma's dueling deck, key and a picture of who I assumed to be his mother and father. Above the trunk was a hammock.

"So why'd you come?" Yuma asked, sitting on the ground beside a cabinet.

I sat with my legs folded underneath me across from him, eyes adverted and blush obvious on my pale cheeks. I had to say this now-before it was too late.

"I…I wanted to say that i…that i…" damn it. Was it really so hard to say what I wanted to?

Apparently, the answer to that question was yes.

"Shark?"

I looked up curiously. Yuma had a bright blush on his face, and I suddenly felt dread settle in my heart.

"Rio told me."

…damn it all.

"She…did…?" I murmured softly, my heart racing. I swallowed. "And…?"

The next thing I knew, arms were around my neck and Yuma was nuzzling the underside of my chin. "I feel the same way. Since the WDC semifinals."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his head as we shifted to a laying down position. I was content with this silence, this embrace, and was reveling in the fact that Yuma returned my feelings. I really wished that time would've just frozen in that moment.

At least I can embrace him like this at least once before time pulls us apart completely.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! :)**

**Animelover0818: thank you! My all-time favorite Pokémon is Suicune! :3**

**NurdBurger: 'pink achy'? O.o little typo? XD my favorite is Suicune. :3**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: why yes, Shark, you are the new Mokuba. Congratulations. :3**

**BBR: why do I always fall in love with the bad guys? there's Sesshomaru, Marik, Black Mist, Izaya if he counts as a bad guy, Crona was one for the beginning of the series, I have a slight crush on Bakura and Mizael…**

**Vlad: pathetic.**

**BBR: shut up. / see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	50. Distance

**I wanted to do a king!Ryouga AU where Astral World, Heartland City, Barian world, ECT. are all kingdoms. This is the result.**

**Shark: *sour look***

**BBR: *grins* you love me. Well, actually you love Yuma, but meh.**

**Shark: *rolls his eyes***

**Black Mist: such a pitiful creature.**

**BBR: wah! When'd you get here?**

**Black Mist: I've been here.**

**BBR: …okay?**

**Abridged!Yugi: what is that thing?**

**BBR: his name is Black Mist, he's the personification of a Number Card. And he's a sadist.**

**Astral: he is basically my evil half.**

**BBR: where are you guys coming from! I give up. Yuma, disclaimer and stuff please. I need to lie down.**

**Yuma: sure thing! BBR does not own anything you see here. she does own the oneshot series and all of the oneshots, considering she created them.**

**Word used: "Distance"**

Though I wanted to approach the young male in the market, I had duties to attend to and was forced to end up only watching from a distance.

"Nii-sama, something's wrong."

I looked over at my twin sister, who was staring at me in concern. We were in the throne room. Other than the guards near the door, we were alone in the room.

"What makes you think that, Rio?" I asked.

The priestess approached and whispered "You've been acting more distant lately. I think people are starting to notice."

I blushed lightly and adverted my eyes. "It's nothing, sister."

Her eyes widened and she smirked. "Wait a second…you're in love!" I blushed more at the accusation. "I knew it!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, which of the princesses I introduced you to was it?"

"None," I mumbled, though she clearly didn't hear.

"Was is Kotori? It better not be Kotori!"

"It wasn't."

"Was it Droite then?"

"No, I-!"

"Then it must have been Anna. Unless-!"

"DAMNIT, LET ME SPEAK!" I shouted, shutting my sister right up. The guards looked at us, startled, but a wave of my hand had them going back to what they were doing. I sighed. "It wasn't any of the princesses, Rio."

"If it wasn't a princess, then was it someone else?" she asked.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Who was it?"

I dug my fingers into my throne and swallowed. "It was…it was that boy in the marketplace, the one who wears that golden key."

My sister stared at me in stunned silence-I could feel her pink eyes burning into the side of my skull. Then I heard her say with a surprised tone, "You're in love with Yuma?!"

"Is that his name?" I asked, looking at her, heart pounding.

She nodded. "He's one of princess Kotori's friends. I-I can't believe it." She laughed a little bit. "My brother, the prince of our kingdom, is actually in love with the village boy! It sounds like something out of a fairy tale." She covered her mouth with one hand as she laughed.

"Shut up," I said. I stood up from my throne and walked to the window. I opened it and stepped onto the balcony. From this view I could see the object of my affections, Yuma, talking with another young boy-who was clearly from the Astral kingdom, if his glowing aura and near-transparency were anything to go by-a wide smile on his face-that much was clear even from this distance. My heart clenched painfully at the sight.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "I just didn't expect you to like him of all people."

"I don't know what it is about him that attracts me. If you were to ask me why, I wouldn't be able to answer that question." I folded my arms on the balcony, leaning on it and watching him laugh. "There is just something about him that attracts me." I adverted my eyes. "There's nothing I can do about it, though. We me being a prince and him being a mere village boy, we might as well be in separate worlds."

I felt Rio walk up beside me as she murmured "It doesn't have to be that way." I looked at her to see her smiling at me. "I'm your priestess and Kotori is princess of Domino kingdom, and we manage to make our relationship work. Perhaps you could make things work with Yuma. Don't let the distance between you and he decide your fate. In the end, it'd you who decides what to do, Nii-sama."

I looked back at Yuma, who was watching his Astral being friend float away with a frown. "Perhaps your right, Rio."

Even so, it may take a while to separate all distance between he and i. but in the end, it'll be worth it.

I know it will.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah. :/ and my lips are sealed.**

**Animelover0818: Suicune is a legendary Pokémon with blue fur, purple main and two white streamer-like things that start at the back and curve to either side of Suicune's body. He's a water type. Another type too but I can't quite remember. In the Pokémon games you find him in Heartgold/Soulsilver, which is how he became my favorite in the first place. :3**

**Annika: it's the fact that I always fall for the bag guys. other than Shark, the only good guy I remember falling for is Akise Aru from Mirai Nikki (maybe there's a few others, but none I can think of off the top of my head). X( but thanks! :) and he didn't confess the other 'problem' because I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't watched that far ahead yet. ^^;**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: uhhh…okay…?**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! sayonara~!**


	51. Classics

**Ehe…okay, so I only know a few classic novels. And of all the ones listed I only read Little Women and A Christmas Carol. Sue me. And I imagine a younger Shark would easily be suckered into helping his sister with things. :3 **

**Shark: I wasn't that gullible as a kid.**

**BBR: whatever.**

**Astral: I find it oddly believable as well.**

**Shark: whose side are you on?**

**BBR: anyway, I own nothing. Just imagine that there are about 12 in this oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Classics"**

"Have you ever read any classic books?"

Shark looked at Yuma curiously. "What brought this on?"

Yuma shrugged, arms folded behind his head as he and Shark watched the sun set on the hill. "Mr. Kay wanted us to read a classic novel for class. Thing is, I don't know of many classic novels. I was wondering if you did."

Shark gave a hum, thinking. "When we were younger, when mom and dad were still alive…Rio made me read Little Women with her."

Yuma snorted. "Isn't that a girl's book?"

"Hey, shut up," Shark snapped, "I was younger. Maybe about 7-ish or so. and she couldn't read that well, so she needed my help with things like words she couldn't pronounce or words that she didn't know the meaning too. It actually wasn't that bad. I also read the Adventures of Huckleberry Fin. That was pretty good, too."

"I think Nee-chan likes that book," Yuma hummed, "Huckleberry Fin, I mean."

"I don't actually know many classics," Shark admitted, "But I remember one of my favorites as a child was A Christmas Carol."

"I read that one," Yuma said, "It was one of mom's favorites. She read it to me every Christmas."

"Maybe you could do that one," Shark suggested.

Yuma nodded. "Great idea, Shaaku~!" then, in a move he wasn't expecting, Yuma reached over and gave him a hug. It wasn't long, but it definitely made him feel warm.

He didn't have a crush on Yuma. No way. Of course not. what gave you that idea?

"See ya later, Shark!" Yuma said as he stood up and ran off.

Shark watched him leave before descending the hill after, getting on his motor bike and mumbling to himself, "See ya, Yuma." Then he drove off, the full moon lighting the sky behind him.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: he definitely would be. :)**

**Animelover0818: you can love both! After all, I love both Suicune and Gardevior! :3**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: yeah. And thanks!**

**Nanbaazu Central: thanks!**

**Annika: I always intend to, but then I forget and post the chapter without the warning. DX thanks! :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	52. Accident

**So I decided to do a ghost!Ryouga AU fic…and have him be friends with Akari even though they never actually met as far as I can remember because shut up, it's my story and I can do what I want. Besides, it made the ending more what I had wanted it to be about. More or less. And the older individual is Kaito, obviously.**

**Abridged!Yugi: you have no idea what you're doing, do you?**

**BBR: get off my back. I'm tired.**

**Abridged!Melvin: oooh, sounds like someone needs a hug!**

**BBR: Stay the hell away from me, Melvin. Someone do the disclaimer, please? I have a headache.**

**Skye Romero (OC): I'll do it if you tell me where Kai is.**

**BBR: he's in his room, studying different types of demons. *mutters* Fricken Yanderes, man…**

**Skye: thank you Creator. My Creator does not own YGOTAS or YGO Zexal. YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh and YGO Zexal belongs to Katzuki Takahashi, I think the name is. *goes to find Kai***

**Word used: "Accident"**

His death was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. He, Kamishiro Ryouga, died at age 15. Cause of death? Breaking his neck after falling down the stairs of his house while chasing his twin sister, who had a possession of his-a stuffed shark that had been given to him by a friend of his before she moved. The friends name? Tsukumo Akari. They weren't "best" friends, but they did talk a bit. Akari had given everyone in their class a gift before moving away from Heartland City to Domino City. she had given him a stuffed shark because sharks were his favorite animal and everyone always said he sort of acted like a shark at times.

Ryouga knew very little about Akari. The only things he really knew were things everyone had known about when her family moved. Her father was a medium, and her mother had been pregnant with a second child-it was to be a boy, if Ryouga remembered correctly. However, he had appreciated the girl's kindness and kept it with him, tucked in a corner of his bed near the pillow. Rio had teased Ryouga about having a "crush" on Akari, which he had denied profusely. He wasn't interested in Akari. Hell, he wasn't interested in women at all.

Anyway, off topic.

Ryouga gazed out the second story window, staring at the rusted, ivy-covered gate to the mansion his family had once owned. His parents had long since died and Rio had moved out, unable to afford it's upkeep and go to college at the same time.

He noticed some individuals approaching. It was two males, one noticeably older than the other. The older one pushed the gates open. Ryouga could hear them squeak in protest at the action.

Curious, the purple-haired ghost left the room and walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom-most step as the door swung open with a creak and the males entered. He didn't pay much attention to the older one. It was the younger that had his attention.

He looked to be about the age Ryouga had been when he died. He had tan skin, black hair that suck outwards at the back in four point and two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae. He wore a purple tank-top with a large mint green D on it underneath a red vest with a white hood, and white pants. What attracted Ryouga's attention the most though was his cloudy red eyes, as well as aura emanating from him.

A medium.

"Is anyone here?" the boy called as his friend closed the door, "I won't hurt you. Promise!"

Slowly, Ryouga finished descending the stairs and approached. The boy looked in his direction as he stopped a few feet away and grinned.

"Hey!" the boy said, "What's your name?"

Ryouga hesitated. Something about this boy was familiar… "Kamishiro Ryouga."

The boy frowned, expression turning thoughtful. "I've heard that name before…" his expression brightened. "I remember now! Nee-chan mentioned having a classmate with that name when she was younger!" Yuma turned his head his way. "Did you know my nee-chan?"

"Who…is she?"

"Her name is Tsukumo Akari! And I'm Yuma!"

Ryouga blinked. This boy was Akari's brother? This admittedly cute boy was that young girl's brother?

"I…did."

"Awesome!" Yuma frowned again, looking at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to assume you died an accidental death. Most spirits who are trapped in our world did."

Ryouga nodded. "Fell down the stairs and broke my neck. I think it was about 4 years after your sister moved away."

"So I was only 4…" Yuma shook his head and smiled at Ryouga again. "Do you want to be my friend Ryouga? I imagine you're very lonely here. I can come and visit!"

Ryouga blinked. This boy was offering to keep him company? Him, a ghost whose death was a complete accident and an admittedly embarrassing way to die?

"…Sure. I'll be your friend, Yuma."

**BBR: Sonna Arisu wa, bara no hana.**

**Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.**

**Makka na hana wo ichirin sakase**

**minna ni mederare kareteyuku.**

***looks up* oh, review time? okay.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: :3**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: when is he NOT in denial? And thanks for the words!**

**Eunice Pacheco: thanks and no problem. :)**

**Animelover0818: I love reading.**

**NurdBurger: I know, right? XD**

**LolaTheMightyDragon: thanks!**

**Annika: nah, that's cool. I like "A Christmas Carol". And yeah, that would've been nice…**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	53. Payment

**Woo! Thank Ra for the weekend! Now I can write more oneshots for you guys, relax, let the stress of school slide off my back and continue thinking of the possible design for my newly planned OC, whose name is going to be spelled either Feng or Fang. I've yet to decide.**

**Fang (from Maximum Ride): my name? Why?!**

**BBR: 'cause I can. Why are you here? I let you and Ghirahim leave a long time ago.**

**Fang: *mumbles* I pissed Max off.**

**BBR: well done, idiot. *sighs* somehow I am not surprised.**

**Abridged!Yugi: does anything surprise you anymore?**

**BBR: …not really, now that I think about it. **

**A!Yugi: I figured.**

**BBR: oh, and I just want to say this: Belowski from YGO GX-y'know, the guy who can make people fall into a trance? From episode 23, I think?-he's kind of cute! XD *turns to Fang* Fang, I'll let you stay here until Max cools off, but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: fine. BBR does not own YGO Zexal, nor does she own Maximum Ride or YGOTAS.**

**Word used: "Payment"**

Ryouga sighed as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. Beside him, his sister looked at him in worry and the subject before him looked nervous as hell.

"Let me get this straight," Ryouga said, "You claim you saw a pirate ship approaching our waters?"

"Yes, milord!" the man said, "Its flag was not one I recognized, however. It was black with a weirdly shaped golden key on it, milord."

Ryouga sighed again. He was in a really bad mood and had more important things to be doing rather than watch a boat approach his kingdom. But if it truly was a pirate ship, then chances were that the pirates aboard were planning to cause trouble in his kingdom. Something he would not allow.

He stood from his throne, purple cape swirling about his form. "Very well. I and a small assortment of my guards will go to the docks and make sure that whoever these people approaching the kingdom are do not cause any trouble." He turned to the priestess. "Rio, stay here in case we are not successful."

Rio nodded. "Of course, Nii-sama. Don't get yourself killed."

Ryouga headed towards the stables and was met by Guard-Captain Kaito, who had a stern expression on his face. After a quick nod, the two grabbed horses and joined the small group of guards before heading towards the docks.

They arrived just as the ship was nearing. Its wood was white with the railings, wheel and masts painted gold. The flag-exactly the same as the villager had described-fluttered in the wind as the ship's anchor was lowered and a wooden plank was set on the dock so the members aboard the ship could get off. Two figures slid down and stood before the king and his men.

One had black hair that stuck out in four points in the back with red bangs that stuck up like antennae and bright red eyes. He wore a striped light blue and white shirt, black pants and boots. A cutlass hung from his belt.

The individual next to him had light blue hair that curved upwards and gold eyes with really pale skin. He wore clothes similar to his friend.

"Who are you?" Ryouga demanded, hand on the sword in his belt.

The red eyed one grinned, holding his hands before him. "We mean no harm, your highness." He gave a quick bow. "My name is Tsukumo Yuma, assistant to the captain of this ship, _Kibou Hope_."

"I am Astral," the other one said, "I am the captain of this ship. We do not mean harm for your people. We simply came to make an alliance request."

"An Alliance request?" Ryouga murmured curiously.

Astral nodded. "We are not pirates. I am the second prince of the Astral Kingdom. Yuma is prince of the kingdom of Heartland."

Yuma nodded. "We had both planned to ask for an alliance with your people. See, we are both under attack by the Barians and require aid."

Ryouga grit his teeth. The Barians! He despised their king, Vector, with an intense hatred, and the Barians have committed several crimes against his kingdom. If these two were telling the truth and truly did wish to make an alliance against the Barian Kingdom…

"Come with me to the castle, only the two of you," Ryouga said, "You crew stays in the ship. We will discuss this 'Alliance Request' at my castle."

Yuma and Astral nodded. Yuma got on Ryouga's horse and Astral got on Kaito's. Ryouga almost blushed at how pleasant Yuma's body heat felt pressed against his back. They rode towards the castle quickly, not wasting time.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

It's been several weeks since then. Filled with multiple headaches and frustrations, the three finally managed to come to an agreement on the terms of the Alliance. Over the weeks, Ryouga had grown fond of Yuma's presence. He was annoying at first, but over time, Ryouga found his hyper activeness adorable. He learned a lot about the other and, for the first time since he became king after the Barians killed his parents, he felt relaxed. He was a bit disappointed that they'd have to leave. This was their last in the kingdom. Tomorrow, they would sail for their own respective kingdoms.

Shark leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking at the nearby ocean. In the full moon's light, the _Kibou Hope _seemed to glow with an ethereal light. It was a pretty enchanting sight for the young king.

"You're still awake?"

Ryouga turned his head, seeing Yuma gazing at him from the door that connected the balcony and Ryouga's room.

"Couldn't sleep," the purple-haired ruler said idly, looking back towards the ship.

Yuma walked over and took his place next to Ryouga. "I saw you from my window. I was curious as to why you were still awake."

Silence fell over the two, broken when Yuma said "I want to repay you for accepting our Alliance offer."

"Payment is not needed," Ryouga said, "The Barians need to be taken down."

"Still!" Yuma said, "I feel like I should give you something-anything!-as thanks for your acceptance! Name it and it's yours. I promise."

Ryouga gave a slight hum. "Perhaps there is one thing." Before the other ruler could ask what, Ryouga leaned down and kissed the other softly.

He felt Yuma stiffen momentarily before relaxing and kissing back. He pulled away after a few moments and stared into shining red orbs.

"That will be payment enough."

Yuma blushed and looked away shyly. "A-are you sure that's all you want? Are you sure you don't want…anything more?"

The last part came out in a squeak as Yuma hid his red face in embarrassment. Ryouga chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other.

"I suppose."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: oops? ^^;**

**Animelover0818: it's okay. :) and it's Alice Human Sacrifice by Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku and Rin and Len Kagamine. :3**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: O.O XD that's funny.**

**Vlad: Why're you looking at me? *suspicious glare***

**NurdBurger: thanks. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	54. Reborn

**Here it is! I quite like this one. :3 and I really love the King Ryouga!AU.**

**Shark: you don't say.**

**BBR: shut it.**

**Abridged!Bakura: honestly, I find it a tad bit annoying.**

**BBR: what?**

**A!Bakura: your obsession with these two. It's a tad annoying.**

**BBR: shut up, Bakura! Anyway, enjoy, peeps!**

**Word used: "Reborn"**

The young king's shoulder length purple hair was messed up by the wind as he and his army marched along on their campaign. He wasn't a power-hungry king, mind you-he was in war with his allies against the Barian Kingdom. Beside him were the princes of the Astral Kingdom, Astral and Black Mist. On his other side was Tsukumo Yuma, prince of Heartland Kingdom. Behind them was a vast army made up of human and Astral Being soldiers alike.

And in the middle of all of this was Kamishiro Ryouga, king of Atlantis.

"Ryouga."

Ryouga shook his head and looked back at the three princes. Their army was currently camping, resting, getting ready for the upcoming battles. Ryouga was for some reason unable to keep the beginning of this war out of his head. He hadn't wanted to initiate a war, but with the Astral and Heartland Kingdoms by his side, plus a threat of a Barian attack hanging over his head, he'd been forced to retaliate, marching with the princes and their armies against Barian soldiers.

"What is it?" he asked.

Astral sighed. "Our scouts reported an enemy encampment further into the Valley. They believe the Barian Emperors are within this encampment. One reported to have recognized Emperor Alit."

"What's the plan?"

Yuma pointed at the map. "This is where the Barians are currently." He pointed at another spot not too far from the other. "We're here. Black Mist had suggested that their armies flank the Barians while my armies take up the main area."

"And my soldiers?"

"Most of your soldiers are better with archery than with swords," Black Mist said casually, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face, "It's clear that the majority of your army should find a good vantage point while the rest split up to help both my and Astral's armies and Yuma's."

Ryouga examined the map, thinking of any potential flaws based on the landscape. "How would you get to a good position to flank their armies on this terrain?"

Black Mist smirked. "There are advantages to being an Astral Being. As for the human soldiers that will accompany us to help with the attack, they will have to be very careful."

"Eliphas will lead the flank," Astral said. Ryouga knew that Eliphas was the General of the Army, serving under no one but the princes themselves.

"I will take the lead with my army," Yuma said.

"Rio would be best to lead the archers," Ryouga said, "So I will accompany Yuma in leading the main forces against the enemies."

"Then we attack tomorrow," Astral said, "And wipe out the Barian Kingdom once and for all."

That was the plan, anyway.

The next day they set their plan into motion, and for a while it seemed like it was working. But somewhere along the way, things went wrong and their soldiers began dropping dead before his eyes. he struggled to hold off Emperor Durbe, before he caught sight of Emperor Vector sneaking up on Yuma, who was distracted by Alit.

Pushing Durbe back, Ryouga dashed in their direction and got there just as Vector lifted his arm and stabbed down, the Barian's sword going straight threw his throat.

Yuma turned and saw him falling to the ground. However, that moment of distraction cost him, as Alit knocked him to the ground with his brass knuckles before Vector removed his sword from Ryouga's throat and plunged it into Yuma's stomach.

Ryouga's vision was blurring. His blood was leaking out of his throat and pooling into the ground, staining the dirt a rust color. He couldn't speak, only able to make gurgling sounds as his windpipe filled with blood. He felt a hand wrap around his own.

"Ryouga." His hearing was so muffled he could barely understand the words, but he knew that it was Yuma speaking. "I'm sorry. I hope we are reborn, and I hope we meet again. I lo…" his vision turned black and he could no longer hear Yuma's voice.

'_Yuma…'_

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Are you okay?"

A 10-year-old Ryouga looked up at the red-eyed boy looking at him in concern. He gripped his scraped knee tightly and hissed. "I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It looks bad."

Ryouga frowned at the other. "I'll be okay. I've had worse wounds."

The boy frowned at that but nodded before grinning again. "My names Tsukumo Yuma!"

Ryouga frowned. For some reason, that name was familiar… "I'm Kamishiro Ryouga."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuma said with a grin, "Want to play with me?"

Ryouga frowned, forced himself up on his scraped knee and looked at the boy. "Sure, I guess."

As he walked towards the local park to play, two pairs of eyes watched them. One gold and silver, the other black and gold.

"It looks like they were reborn," said the one whose skin was white.

"And they found each other again," the black one said, boredom clear in his tone.

"Just like Yuma had promised him." The individual smiled. "I'm happy for them. They can be together once again."

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks.**

**Animelover0818: it's a song. And it doesn't really matter. If the reader wants to think they ended up together, they can.**

**Annika: thank you!**

**NurdBurger: thanks. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
